Twists of Events
by shewolf25
Summary: Wolfram tagged along with Yuuri to Earth and enter the same school. As we know, a bishounen like that is so rare, the girls are all gaga about him. Is Yuuri finally getting jealous? And something is not right with Wolfram and Nagi. Who is Nagi anyway?
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own KKM.

Supposed to be a long one shot but I got carried away so it ended up in chapters, hahah, my bad. It's my first so please, spare me.

Anyways, please enjoy...

* * *

><p>Two years after he first sat down at the throne, peace between countries, even with human countries, is almost at sight. Yes, Yuuri Shibuya, the 27th Demon King of Shin Makoku had achieved peace that not even any of the previous kings attained in the past 4000 years. And he is also the youngest of them for he was only 15 when he was pronounced as king. So, at a young age, how could he have done so much? Well, it was with the help of his most trusted friends.<p>

**~~~Yuuri~~~**

One of them is my advisor, Gunter von Christ. He is tall but has slender and long lilac hair, judicious voice and violet eyes. One could presume he is a model, a prince or whatever. Nonetheless, we should really not judge a book by its cover. As far as I know, he is almost the greatest swordsman in Shin Makoku that even Conrad found hard beat. That is because he was his mentor when he was still in the academy. Oh, and there is Conrad. Conrart Weller is his real name but I call him Conrad because he is my godfather, my loyal protector and it is so much easier to pronounce. He also has a slender body like Gunter but a little shorter than him with matching brunet hair and eyes. And with that ever caring personality and smile that he always wears, he is the perfect husband a girl could ever dream of. Then there's Gwendal von Voltaire. He is the general-commander of the military force of Shin Makoku. He always seems so serious, almost never smile and that never ending wrinkles on his face that never seem to run out. He is tall, very tall, with dark hair and blue eyes which could make him another top model. However, he has this strange characteristic that one would never, ever, guess. So, what is it? He adores? No. Like? No. Yup, he loves cute and small things! Would you believe that? He would even make heaven and hell upside down just to save a little kitty cat. Then there is also Yozack Grillet, a spy who likes to cross dress saying its necessary for the mission, although not quite. And Ken Murata, my best friend whose actually the reincarnation of the Great Sage, the chief strategist of Shinou, and fought alongside the Original King almost 4000 years ago. There is also the Original King himself, Shinou. Although sometimes in a miniature body but who can blame him? He protected and guided Shin Makoku even after his death and that is since 4000 years ago!

There are still more like Lady Cheri, Annissina, Greta and etc., but I can't say all of them. It would take forever. But I know that without them, I wouldn't be in this position right now and accomplished all those things. Most of the credits should really be on them. Ahhmm, I think I'm forgetting someone. Hah! I'm just kidding. I just save the best for last.

There is still one important person who changed and guided me to become a real and good king. He is the one who is always there in my ups and down, always protecting me, and always caring for me. He is someone that I would gladly thanks the heavens above for bringing him here, for making us meet and becoming good friends. His name my friend is Wolfram von Bielefeld, third son of the previous Maou and half-brothers of both Conrad and Gwendal. He is a fallen angel I say. It is because you can never find someone who is as good looking as he is. Sure the others are all gorgeous but they still can't compete with Wolfram's dazzling looks and angelic face.

It is because he has the most stunning blond hair that follows the wind and his every movement. It's also so soft that when you touch it, you feel like you're touching the clouds high in the sky. He also has pale white skin but not the ones that you see on dead people. No, they are like the most perfect skin God has ever created. It has no marks or bruises whatsoever even if he is a trained soldier and had experienced real war so many times. He has muscled but svelte body that is always hidden under his blue military uniform. But once you get to see it, you will be thankful that you are even breathing at that moment, trust me on that. Then there are his emerald eyes. Those soul piercing emerald eyes that can pull your life back when you're on the bridge of death. But can also push you there if you cannot take the gravity of his glare. And last but not the least, his rosy cheeks and pink lips that no one have had yet the courage, or even the opportunity, to touch and caress, moreover to k-ki-kiss. But oh, the slap the first time we met is another story.

Anyway, why am I thinking this? I should focus on my work because the pile of paper works is growing taller by the second. Maybe it's because of this peaceful situation I'm currently in. No war with human countries especially Dai Shimaron, the increasing number of allied countries and also the silence in the room except for the rustling of pen and papers and sometimes, the _not-so-shocking-anymore_ explosion of one of Anissina's crazy inventions. Although, I think it's mainly because I am being surrounded by the previously said _bishounens_.

That's right. I'm am currently signing mountain of paper works in my, or is it Gwendal's?, office. And to my right is the devil himself, Gwendal, arranging more paper works for me to finish. And my advisor Gunter isn't any help either because he is also there sitting beside Gwendal helping him helping me on my paper works. My last hope is Conrad who is leaning on the wall behind me. I gave him a glance like saying _"Please help me find a way to get out of here." _but to my disappointment, he just smiles. And I know that smile. It says _"Sorry but I can't help you. I have no right to do so." _So, with my last hope for help gone, I gave an almost inaudible sigh.

Then I took a quick glance at a certain blond reading a book on my left side beside my desk. And the moment I lay my eyes on him, I saw his soul-to-heart piercing emerald eyes looking straight into mine with worry and concern. I flustered at the sight and I think I skip a beat that moment. I found it hard to breathe and I became pale. Mostly because of the scene before me but I think it's also because tiredness is taking its toll. I've been signing documents for five hours straight and without a break. It must be shown in my face and Wolfram took notice of it. So he stands up, walks near to me, holds my forehead with the back of his hand and asks,

"Yuuri, are you alright?" with uneasiness and care very noticeable from his voice.

"I-I'm fine, really." I said while stuttering.

I scratched the back of my head and gave one of my so-called goofy smiles. My blush isn't going anywhere but I really need to hide it because he is staring at me with such close proximity that our noses almost touch. But before I could do anything, he retracted his hand from my forehead, much to my dismay and added,

"I don't think so." He then turns to Gwendal and said

"Big brother, can Yuuri have a rest now? I don't think he feels so good. He's been doing his job five hours nonstop and I think it is good enough for now, so will you please allow him?"

He said it with determination in his eyes that even if Gwendal says no, he will drag me out of the office and have me rest somewhere comfortable.

"I suppose. Ok, that's it for today. I think it's fair enough." Gwendal said with a small sigh.

I can't believe it. He is my prince charming and my knight in shining armor, although he's not wearing armor but definitely a prince, a knight and is shining. Why didn't I seek help from him from the beginning? Oh yeah, I probably thought that he will just yell at me and say that I am the Maou and that I should do my job and not sneak away from my responsibilities. He will certainly add wimp at the end.

"Let's go Yuuri." He said while pulling me out of my chair then drags me to the door.

He took me out of my self-conversing mode when he did that and we found our way to the gardens. There, we sat at a nearby bench and stared at the beautiful flowers surrounding us. Lady Cheri named her flowers over her sons and me as well. I saw many _Conrad Standing Tall _flowers and right beside them are my own named flowers namely _Yuuri's Naivety_. I know they are all beautiful but my gaze is fixed on one particular flock of flowers. They are called _Beautiful Wolfram._

Once again, I was pulled out in my train of thought when someone beside me tugs the edge of my sleeve. So I removed my gaze from the Beautiful Wolfram flowers and saw beautiful Wolfram himself, I mean Wolfram.

"Yuuri, is something wrong? You've been spacing out. Are you sure you are not hurt or something? Maybe I should get Gisela. Just wait here and I'll go get…" He stopped before finishing.

The reason for that is because I put my forefinger on his lips. I finally got to touch it but I quickly shove that thought away. Now is not the time for that. I just want him by my side for now.

"It's ok Wolfram. There is no need for that. Just as you said, I only need some rest. I think it's just fatigue and tiredness. So please, sit and stay here with me." Then I smiled.

Not one of my goofy smiles but something different. Now is it just me or did I just saw a faint blush on his cheeks? He then tilted his head in the direction of the flowers so that my finger isn't touching his lips anymore. He also huffed, crossed his arms on his chest and closed his eyes.

"Ok, fine, if you say so." After a moment, he quickly opens his eyelids, looks at me straight in the eyes, smiles ecstatically and said,

"I also want that. Let's stay here for a while, shall we?" And with that sight, I froze.

We just feel the wind's cool breeze and the sun's rays touch our skin and sitting with each other closely. It feels good doing this with my fiancé. Oh! That's right. I haven't told you that Wolfram is my fiancé. Well you see, when I arrived here, I accidentally slap him not knowing that in this world, it means I'm asking for his hand. At first I freaked out because he is a guy and I'm not gay. But that idea is far long gone in my vocabulary. Ahm, although not the gay part. I'm not gay because I'm not really interested in any other man except for Wolfram. So that one doesn't count, right?

Ok, enough of that. We just realized how time flies by so quickly when Conrad approached us saying it was already dinner time.

"What, already?" I heard Wolf murmur and I couldn't agree more.

**~~~Wolfram~~~**

We sat at a nearby bench in the gardens. We are here after I dragged Yuuri out of the office and into the open air. I was worried for him because I saw how his natural tanned skin turned to pink then to pale then to the combination of both. I couldn't figure out what's wrong and he won't tell me. He's been spacing out quite a lot lately that is why I took the initiative to go and fetch Gisela. But before I could even finish my sentence, he puts one finger on my lips to stop me. I was really shocked but I cannot let him know. But then he said something even more shocking.

"It's ok Wolfram. There is no need for that. Just as you said, I only need some rest. I think it's just fatigue and tiredness. So please, sit and stay here with me."

I can't believe it. He wants me to stay with him and accompany him. There is really something strange in him for quite some time now. We rarely yell at each other because I haven't called him wimp or cheater lately. Has he really changed? He only snuck out of his duties and responsibilities seldom now. He also improved on sword fighting. He can protect himself now. He is a good model for the people and he's become a good and well-respected king. Even so, the thing he just said and did really moved me. I can't suppress my blush anymore if I continue to stare in his pitch-black onyx eyes that is why I darted my vision of his face and turn it into the garden but on closed eyes and I said,

"Ok, fine, if you say so." After I regained my composure and strength to look at him again, which only took a few seconds, I then open my eyes, gave the best smile I could muster and added,

"I also want that. Let's stay here for a while, shall we?"

After that, we just sit there, doing nothing but staring at everything except for each other's eyes. I think I will melt if I do so. We just let the time past by, which in my opinion, flew by very, very fast. We heard little big brother call upon us saying it's already dinner time. That is right. I started calling him little big brother now. I think I overcome the fact that he is a half human, half mazoku. Heck, I even overcome my hates for humans. Ever since Yuuri arrived, I slowly improved my attitude and way of thinking towards them, I even have an adopted human daughter named Greta. I began to see the light in the idea of humans and mazoku co-existing together. Of course that idea was absurd when I first heard it coming from him. He was back then a wimpy king who can't even hold a sword properly. But now, all is changed. This Yuuri is totally different from back then and I like this improvement. I can't even remember the last time he said that our engagement was an accident and that we are both guys and the same old excuses he used to make. Yup, I definitely like this Yuuri. Thus, when little big brother said that it is time for us to leave, a little sadness fell upon me. My little Utopia with Yuuri has ended. But you can't have them all right? Still, a slight of disappointment slipped through my mouth as I heard myself mumble,

"What, already?" I said in an almost imperceptible voice.

We followed little big brother to the dining room in silence. For I, don't know what to talk about and for Yuuri, I don't know. I just heard him mutter something and that's just about it and little big brother only smile while we stride the entire course.

Well, at least dinner is different. We chit-chat most of the time, with the entire group of course, and laugh our hearts out. Dinner is really exhilarating because of _you-know-who_. Mother is there with us with her nonstop story about her search for free love quest. We had a large crowd that night for some unknown reason, or just lucky coincidence? Here we have me, Yuuri, big brother, little big brother, Gunter, Mother, the Great Sage, even Yozack and Anissina and don't forget little old Greta. It was really a gathering I say.

"Oh! You should really come with me on my next cruise Your Majesty; I assure you that you will have so much fun." I heard mother say.

"Ahhh, hahahah… I think I'll pass." Good Yuuri, I like that answer.

"But Your Majesty…" Mother whined.

"Mother, please stop it. Yuuri said he is not going so he is not and that's final." I snorted after I said that.

"Ohhh, but Wolfy. Ah, I know, why don't you just come with me instead of His Majesty? What do you think?" She said happily but I just groaned.

And before I could think of some excuse, someone said something out of nowhere that made all of us stare at him. And yes, it was Yuuri.

"Ahm, I think he'll also pass Lady Cheri because he is coming with me to Earth. So, maybe next time." He said with that goofy smile of him again that I just love.

I know I said all of us, but maybe not quite because the Great Sage did not stare at Yuuri when he said that. He just fixed his glasses and makes it glint that covers his eyes and wear his usual _I-know-it-all_ smile. Sometimes, it's really creepy when you see it. Anyway, enough of that, back in reality, each one of us said something different in chorus.

"What!" I heard big brother said.

"Yuuri." Is what little big brother said.

"Ooohhh." Is what my mother squeaked.

"Your Majesty!" Gunter wails while having a nosebleed.

"Yey!" I heard Greta cheer.

"Way to go, Bocchan!" Was Yozack's applauding.

"Nice one, Your Majesty." Another applaud which came from Anissina.

The Great Sage remains silent except for the smirk he just gave. I, on the other hand, was lost even with the millions of words available for use after I said just one short imperative word.

"Really?" I asked that question dumbfounded.

"Yup. Hey, what is wrong with you guys? I'm just taking him there for, I don't know how long, but I'll return him in one piece you know. It's not like I'm doing something or anything, geez." With that, he answered some of our wild questions. Thanks Shinou for that.

"So, Your Majesty, could you tell us the reason for your statement?" Big brother asks before sipping a glass of wine.

"Well, uhm, err, Wolfram said some time ago that he wanted to learn Japanese so I thought the best way to teach him is to take him there. And I think now it the good time because we're just starting up a new term. Isn't that right Murata?" Yuuri said as he explains.

"That is right my friends. I totally agree with Shibuya this time. Lord von Bielefeld will not only learn Japanese on Earth but so much more, hihihih…" My body hairs stood at his statement.

I knew it. I knew that he knew what everyone of us didn't know until Yuuri spill it so that we also now know what only he and Yuuri know before. What the heck, I didn't even understand what I just said. Either way, I am going to Earth with Yuuri. How happy can I be? Yuuri still remembered my small request and is now fulfilling it.

Everyone accepts that explanation and gave me permission to come. They said the castle will be less noisy if that were to happen. I don't believe or even like their reason but whatever, I'm going to Earth. And after that nice but stressful meal, we parted to go to our respected room and say our goodbyes to each other. Everyone except for Gunter retreated quietly. He was wailing _Your Majesty, why?_ I, on the other hand, am going in Yuuri's room, or should I say, _our_ room. We didn't tugged Greta to her bed now saying she is old enough and she can do it by herself. I thought again that time sure really fly fast when I heard that from her. Still, I'm glad at her actions because I can talk to Yuuri all alone in our room tonight.

**~~~Yuuri~~~**

When I heard Conrad said that it is dinner time, an idea just popped out on my head. Now, this is the perfect time to say to them my plan about Wolfram. I've asked Murata for an advice on how Wolf will learn Japanese. Then he just wears his creepy smile and said,

"I think the best way for him to learn it is to send him to Earth Shibuya. We can go to school together and school is the foundation of knowledge, is it not?" Then he gave a small chuckle.

That is right, why didn't I think of that? Damn Murata, he always comes up with the best idea. Oh, I forgot, he is the reincarnation of the Great Sage who's also a prodigious strategist so this situation is just a small thing for him.

We were walking through the corridor in silence. Wolfram was quiet, which gives me nothing to do but to think of a way on how to say it to everyone. As we advance the long pathway, I just remembered the small request Wolfram asked of me.

**~~~Flashback~~~**

"Ahm, Yuuri, what is that?" Wolfram pointed at the publication I was reading.

"Oh, this? It's just a baseball magazine I brought along with me from Earth. Do you want to read it with me?" I replied innocently.

"Yuuri, are you forgetting that I can't read your human language? That is why I ask you what is that you're reading." He said, almost whining.

"Ahw, sorry Wolf, I totally forgot. It's just you speak Japanese so fluently that's why it slipped through my mind. Sorry, my bad." I said apologetically.

"I'm not speaking Jap-Japan-anh-nese Yuuri. That is just what you hear. And for all of us, we hear you speak pure and genuine mazoku language." He retorted as he drabble to pronounce the word right.

"Oh yeah, that too." I smiled with my usual goofy smile.

"Huh, it's ok Yuuri, you always do that. Anyways, I really wished I could read that too. I just found something interesting in there but it's useless if I can't even understand it, you know?" He responded with a faint smile.

Really? Did Wolfram just say he found something interesting in here? But this is all about baseball. Is it really possible that he is beginning to like this game? If so, I should not waste this opportunity. I want to share with him the happiness baseball brings. But how will he learn? I think Murata has the answer.

**~~~End of Flashback~~~**

And that is how I ended up inquiring Murata for assistance and me initiating my plan tonight. I mumble my short speech while we were walking and I think Wolfram heard me. Well, it doesn't matter. I'm sure he will be grinning happily once the meal is over.

We reached the dining room in no time and guess who are present? There are ten people on the table including me, Wolf, Murata, Conrad, Gwendal, Gunter, Lady Cheri, Yozack and Anissina? and of course Greta. Our conversation started really nicely. I talk to almost everyone but I have my full attention to Wolfram. I sometimes glance at Murata asking if I should commence the plan now or maybe later. He gave me a quick nod and that is my approval. I was about to open my mouth when Lady Cheri squeaked a question directly to me.

"Oh! You should really come with me on my next cruise Your Majesty; I assure you that you will have so much fun." She said to me seductively.

What is she thinking? I am engage to her son, have she forgotten? I cannot go with her. That would mean cheating on Wolfram. I cannot and will not do that. I gathered my brain for the right words and the right thing to do is to refuse her offer frankly.

"Ahhh, hahahah… I think I'll pass." There, I said it. But I still stammer.

She whined for a moment then drop that issue with me. But to my surprise, she then turns to Wolfram and asks the same question she'd just asked me a moment ago. This is not good. If Wolf agrees to go with her, my whole plan will collapse in a matter of seconds. I need to act quickly. So I just said the first thing that comes to mind. I'm really nervous if I will say the right thing or not. This is just like one of those impromptu question and answer program. My little practice earlier is now gone. Heck, here goes nothing.

"Ahm, I think he'll also pass Lady Cheri because he is coming with me to Earth. So, maybe next time." It turned out better than I thought.

Yes! Mission accomplished, or not? Their response to that simple statement was ear deafening. They all said something very, very loud in chorus. I can't even tell whose voice is whose. I heard someone said _Your Majesty_, another one said _Way to go, Bocchan!,_ one yelled _What!,_ and someone just screeched _Ooohhh. _Honestly, my eardrums will pop out if it got anymore louder. I still can't think straight to make a proper reply thus, I just answered them innocently.

"Yup. Hey, what is wrong with you guys? I'm just taking him there for, I don't know how long, but I'll return him in one piece you know. It's not like I'm doing something or anything, geez." And that was my retort.

For some unknown reason, they seem to calm down after I said that. What was on their mind? Could they be possibly thinking of..? No way. Are their imaginations really that wild? Anyhow, I managed to make them agree with me but of course, with some help from Murata. I gave them the truth and only the truth explanation, although I don't quite get it why Murata said _so much more_ at the end. Hey, not my problem. I'm just happy that they accepted it. Now, I can bring Wolfram to Earth because I have permission. Ahhmmm, something about that sentence is not quite right. Enough of that, I'm really tired.

So after we ended our nerve-wracking meal, we headed to our own room. Greta said she is fine by herself so I let her be. Wolf and I headed to our room. I saw him grinning happily as we walk. Ha! Told you he will be doing that after the meal. Then we reached our room without uttering a word but we both know that each of us is really happy about the outcome.

Wolfram walks to our cabinet and toss me my pajama. I started changing and he too is doing that. I stopped halfway through though because I was once again stunned at the sight before me. There he was, naked with only his small undergarment covering his private organ. No, I am not looking down. I am not as perverted as you think. I was stunned because of his perfect silhouette body that glows under the moonlight. Sure I've seen him so many times like that but this time, there is something different. I can't really put my finger on it but I know it's there. I only darted my vision away from him when he starts to look at me. I can't let him caught me staring at him. That would be really embarrassing. I know I like him but, but, arrgghh. My feelings are for more than a friend to him but I haven't even said those three words yet. I don't have the courage to do so. So, technically I'm his friend as well as his fiancé. It's hard to understand right? I know.

We are preparing ourselves for bed when Wolf starts a conversation related to our topic earlier. He said so many things in one breathe that I hardly understand what he said. Oh! I think it's like this,

"Thank you so much Yuuri! I did not know you still remember our little talk back then. Do you know how happy I am right now? I will be learning your language. It's kind of complex but I think I can handle it. I will also meet Mama Miko. I really want to taste her curry again. Oh, I will also meet Shouri and Papa. Gosh Yuuri, I am so excited I can't think of anything right now." He said all of that in one exhale of oxygen.

He noticed that I was just smiling. He quickly regained himself as a young noble he is. He then took a deep breath, crossed his arms, closed his eyes, huffed and added with a cough,

"Why didn't you tell me beforehand? I could make myself prepared for it you know, hmmph!" He said with his normal spoiled brat attitude.

I can't help myself but laugh at him. Now that is the little lord brat attitude I know. I quickly stop my laughing when he sent me deadly glares. Wait, aren't we supposed to be celebrating? Yeah, that's right! Wolfram is coming with me to Earth. We should really make preparations for we will be leaving the day after tomorrow. I stopped laughing and said to him,

"Wolf, do you want to pack your bag now or maybe tomorrow? And also, what is your size? We will be buying you your school uniform."

Did I just say something bad? It is because the moment I said that, he looked like he just saw a ghost or something. Or is it just the shock expression I am seeing on his face? I don't know what to do so I asked him,

"What's wrong Wolf? Is something the matter?"

He shoved his head as if throwing something out of his head. He responded my question with a faint smile while saying,

"It's nothing big Yuuri. It's just, now I'm nervous that I will be living in a foreign land with no history or background of it. Furthermore, I will also be going to school which I don't know anyone. What if I made a mistake because I know nothing about your traditions and customs just like what y…" He stopped so that he can't finish what he was about to say.

"Ok, in short, I'm now scared!" He said in a more intense tone.

I mean, who can blame him? That's exactly what I felt when I first came here, but with the exception of the traditions. Cultural differences never crossed my mind until it's too late. Wait, no! It's ok that I didn't know that. I don't regret it at all now. So, for Wolfram, the pressure must really be hard. I don't know what else to do but usher him to sleep which he gladly accepts.

"Let's sleep now Wolfram. You're just surprised. A good night's rest will do it. Come on now, come here." I said tenderly.

He went to his side of the bed and lay there perfectly. I cuddled a little closer to him and he did the same. When he is close enough, I whisper something to his ear,

"Goodnight Wolf. Please sleep well." I said it almost brushing his cheek.

"Goodnight to you too, Yuuri." He replied with a pale blush.

Then we doze off and found ourselves in our own nirvana.

**~~~Next Day~~~**

I woke up because of the sunrays hitting my face. I don't know why but my hand started searching for someone beside me and when it found nothing, I quickly place myself in a sitting position. I open my eyes but got blinded by the sun so it took a while for them to adjust to the brightness. When I can now see my surroundings, I swiftly found myself looking for my blond friend. I finally found him sitting at a nearby chair rummaging his bag. He noticed that I was awake and said to me,

"Good morning Yuuri. I didn't wake you up now, did I?" with inquisitive looks in his eyes.

"Good morning. Ahm, no, you didn't wake me up, and what's that you're doing?" I said unknowingly.

"What? Are you forgetting that I'm coming with you to Earth tomorrow?" He said, arms crossed and with a _hmmmph._

"Ouch, oh right, I forgot, sorry. Do you want me to help you?" I asked apologetically.

"It's fine. I can manage it by myself. Don't you trust me?" He said while pouting.

I chuckled a little at that sight. Wolfram sure knows how to make my day. I walked closer to him to see what he was putting inside the bag. And just as I thought, he was bringing the whole castle with him. There I found his nightgowns, some painting materials, and even his sword! Wait, civilians can't carry swords in Japan. In the feudal era, maybe so, but now it's prohibited. Besides, he doesn't need that in there. He is going to school. My classmates will freak out and he will be arrested. No, I will not allow him to do that.

"Wait, Wolf, you can't bring your sword to Earth. It's against the law." I said pleadingly.

"What! Why is that? If I don't have my sword, how will I protect you? Answer me that!" He spoke but I think he is shouting.

"Calm down Wolf. We have police in there and no one is going to hurt me. And we are going to school. My classmates are going to freak out if they saw you carrying that." I said with my hands in front of me as if I'm guarding myself if he ever attacks.

We now again are having a small argument and it ended in a draw. I bargain that he will leave behind his gowns and the painting materials. It smells really horrible when he uses it, I tell you. His end of the bargain was he will bring the sword but only store it in the house. He will not bring it to school or outside except for an emergency. Somehow, I feel that he won and so much for my conviction of _sword-will-be-left-behind_ plan. At any case, I'm just glad it's over. We haven't done that in such a long time I'm starting to miss it. In the end, his previous _even-a-human-could-fit_ bag became just a normal bag. We took out so many unnecessary things in there. We finished what we were doing when someone knocked at the door.

"Your Majesty, Wolfram, breakfast is ready now." Conrad said while opening the door.

"Ok Conrad, and call me Yuuri, godfather." was my answer.

"Alright Yuuri. Oh, is Wolfram done packing now?" He asked while looking at Wolfram's bag.

"Yup, he finished but after how long? It almost feels like I fought in a war." I responded with one of my eyes closed and the other looking at Wolfram.

"What!" he yelled while walking straight to me.

To save us the trouble of fighting again, I quickly held his hand and started walking to the dining room. I lead the way while Conrad was following us from behind, smiling. Wolfram just shut his mouth at my action and allowed me to pull him. When we arrived, I let go of his hand and open the door. I saw him breath afterwards.

"Good morning everyone." I greeted them.

Almost every person with me last night was in there but with the exception of Yozack and Anissina. Every one greeted back. I then sat down at my chair and Wolfram sat beside me. Nothing unusual happened while we were eating. We made some light chit-chat and that was about it. We were almost at the end of our meal when Lady Cheri brought back the topic last night.

"Wolfy, take this bottle of perfume with you. It will attract more women and _men_ than usual." Then she winked at her third son.

"Mo-mother, please, I am not intending to gain anyone's attention there. I don't need that." Was Wolfram's retort while blushing.

Lady Cheri just pouts at her son's refusal. I thought that that was the end of that. Oh boy was I wrong. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Yozack and Anissina popped out, each bringing something as the same level as a nightmare. Yozack was holding different kinds of dresses and mostly of women's clothing, while Anissina has one of her dangerous invention.

"I recommend you bring these with you, Your Excellency. They will be of great help to _you-know-what_." Yozack said with a wicked smile.

"No, Wolfram, bring my new invention with you instead of that. It's called _Mr.-Help-Me-Quickly-Learn-Japanese-kun. _If you use this, you'll learn that difficult language in no time at all." was Anissina's demand.

See? They're as good as nightmare. I thought those three were the only ones with that idea. But then again, I hit the wall. The others occupying the room each reveal something hidden in their sleeves. Even Greta has one. Oww, just when I thought I could have a peaceful breakfast.

"Here, you can bring this with you. It's soft and fluffy. You can hug it at night." Gwendal slipped out a plushie under the table.

"Papa Wolfram, have this. It's our family." Greta handed Wolfram her drawing.

"Here, you will need this." Conrad offered the earplugs thingy to him.

"Take this, little lord brat. I can't let you get your hands all over His Majesty." Gunter approached Wolfram with, what is that, one of Annisina's inventions?

"Sorry, I want to join but I don't have anything to give you since I'll be coming along." Murata said with both palms up.

"Ahm, we appreciate your offers but we can't bring all of that with us, maybe only Conrad's and Greta's. By the way Gunter, what is that?" I said, pointing at the strange thing, terrified.

"Yeah, what is that? I'm kind of scared of it." Wolfram agreed with me.

"This Your Majesty is the _Mr.-I-Will-Not-Get-Carried-Away-kun_. It will make you, I mean, help you distance yourself a little to something or someone if you can't control yourself anymore. It's the best way to keep Wolfram from hurting you. It's very effective if I say so myself." He finished saying with his eyes closed and, a little sweat drop?

"Yeeaah, riigghht…" I whispered skeptically.

So, after another long conversation with them, it's decided that only the earplugs and drawing will come with us. Gunter was wailing saying I needed that for my protection. We wished that Gwendal's plushie could come but it's too big. And all the others gifts were, err, what can I say, dangerous.

The day ended with nothing out of the ordinary happening. I, as usual, was stuck at the office signing a Mount Everest paper work. I narrowed it down to a hill yesterday so how did this get so big? Well, I might as well do a good job. I will be leaving tomorrow. So I did my best to sign almost all of them. Wolfram was out there training his troops. He really is giving his all today knowing he will be gone for a long time. Of course we will visit but he will have no time to do that.

At last, it's bed time. Wolfram and I are both tired because of today's work so we didn't do much. After we lay on our bed, we just chit-chat a little. Questioning each other how we spend the day even though we know the answer. We talked a while for the event tomorrow and again, excitement and worry shown in his face. I comforted him a little saying it's going to be alright. He accepts it then we slept peacefully.

**~~~Day of Departure~~~**

I woke up the next morning because of Wolfram. He keeps tugging me and pushing me so I have no choice but to rouse. He is constantly saying, _Yuuri, it's time now_. Isn't it too early? Our leaving time is until nine.

"What time is it?" I asked the blond beside me.

"Really Yuuri, it's passed eight." He replied, annoyed.

What, it's that late already? I overslept! I hurriedly went to the bathroom and washed myself as fast as I could. Wolfram is just standing there, watching me with an _oww-come-on_ look.

"Why didn't you wake me earlier?" I questioned him while panting.

"Yes I did, but you didn't wake up. I did almost everything that I could think of but to no avail. Just so you know, I did that for almost an hour, hmmmph!" He retorted then pointed his nose upwards.

"Ok, ok, got it. Sorry Wolf, it's my fault." I answered him ashamedly.

We didn't have a long talk because once I finished changing we hurriedly left to meet every one. We were the last ones to arrive so we apologized. Actually, I apologized. He said he will not be late if it wasn't for me. It's true though, so I let him be. We ride our horses and a carriage for Lady Cheri and Greta to the Temple of the Great One. It was a short ride though.

"Daddy Yuuri, Papa Wolfram, I will miss you both. Come back often, ok?" Greta said with teary eyes.

"She is right Your Majesty! Please come back safely to the arms of your loyal servant Gunter…" Gunter shouts, still wailing.

"Be careful, you two." Gwendal instructed the both of us.

"Yuuri, thank you for doing this to Wolfram, he is really happy, and Wolfram, you must behave now while on Earth. You will not always get what you want in there and you must adapt to changes." Conrad advised his little brother caringly.

"Yes, I will little big brother." Wolf replied and I saw Conrad smiled his brotherly loving smile.

"I wish I could go to Earth too. I bet there are many handsome men there. Take me with you next time Your Majesty." Lady Cheri pleaded.

"Ahm, I think you are better off here Lady Cheri. Most of the handsome men I've met are here." I explained persuasively.

"That's no good. Oh, I know, if you won't let me go there, why don't you just bring your big brother here? He also has a cutie face and good body as I recall." She teased knowingly.

"Really Mother, he will soon become your relative. Please do not fall in love with him." was Wolfram's response.

I did not have anything to say in that statement. I just stood there sweat dropping. Anyways, we really should get going. I looked for Murata in the chamber but he seems nowhere to be found. I then noticed someone lurking in the shadows. It walked at our direction. When his face was revealed, it was Murata with miniature Shinou on his shoulder.

"Ok you two, are you ready now?" Shinou asked Wolf and I.

The both of us glanced at each other and then nod with synchronization. All the others backed away from the center while Murata come near us. I asked him where he was and what he did then he answered,

"Oh it's nothing really. I'm just planning a little something with Shinou." Smirk very visible on his lips.

I have a bad feeling about that. I looked at Wolfram with troubled eyes and he nod understandingly. I think we are on the same boat. We then looked at Shinou who is now in life size form. He is going to be assisting us on our trip. I may have the power but I lack the control. Even if Murata is with me, we still need someone from this world. Murata will be like the captain, I'm the engine, Wolf is the guest and Shinou is conductor. After a few waves of goodbye to everyone, we are now departing, and the destination is… Earth!

**~~~Wolfram~~~**

At last, it's the day we are leaving to Earth. I don't know how I feel. I wake up earlier than Yuuri. When I looked at him to wake him up, he is just too adorable to bother. So, I decided to do that later. This is finally the day. I still remember our small chaos yesterday. Every one gave me a present. Some of them are nice but the others, I don't think so, especially Gunter's and Anissina's presents. Anissina's gift may be of help but I can't be so certain. It might blow my head up if I use it. Gunter's present was Anissina's invention but no way in hell I am using it, because it will keep me away from Yuuri.

Anyways, I busied myself with something to pass the time and let Yuuri sleep for a while. But when I return to our bedroom, I found Yuuri still lying there in the position I left him. Geez, and he thought that I was the heavy sleeper. I wake him up as best as I could but nothing happened. I did it for almost an hour and I noticed how attractive he was even when he sleeps. I saw him breathe with steady rhythm and his lips a little parted. I did my best to fight the urge to kiss him then and there. I leaned closer to him to try and wake him one last time. If he doesn't, then a kiss will be his punishment. And to my surprised, he awoke to that low call I gave him. I'm a little disappointed but hey, at least I did not steal a kiss. I want Yuuri to kiss me with his own free will. So to cover my emotions, I just used my old bratty self and that seems to do it. He finished readying himself lightning fast and we were on the way to the Temple of the Great One in no time. Well, of course, after Yuuri clumsily apologized for being late. I did not apologize because Yuuri was the reason for us being late. Wait, partially, because I'm also a little at fault but no way I'm saying that.

And here we are, ready to go to Earth after a little conversation with everyone. The Great Sage was really suspicious because when Yuuri asked him what he did, he said something with Shinou. For all we know, anything involving Shinou is a disaster. And the Great Strategist is also with him so it might be the almighty and great prank that they have ever come up. Yuuri looked at me with terrified eyes and I nodded in agreement. We didn't have a lot of time analyzing it because after Shinou chanted, we found ourselves being sucked in a black hole or the like. And the next thing we know, we were on Yuuri's bathroom on Earth.

* * *

><p>Hi there. So how was it? Hope you like it.<p>

Please read and review. It will be very much appreciated.


	2. First Day of School

Disclaimer: Not mine and never will be.

They are now on Earth, what will happen next?

* * *

><p><strong>~~~Earth~~~<strong>

**~~~Wolfram~~~**

Thanks Shinou we arrived safely on Earth. Before we could even get out of the bath tub, Mama Miko came in, greeted us and gave us each a set of changing clothes.

"Hello Yuu-chan, Wolf-chan and Ken-chan. Welcome home." She received us with her motherly smile and sparkling eyes.

"Hurry and dry yourselves up. Here are some dry clothes for you and oh, follow me at the kitchen as soon as you're ready. I've got plenty of curry for everyone." She added.

We quickly did as she said because we were really hungry and plus, it's her special curry. Yehey for that, and also, Yuuri and I skipped breakfast because of _you-know-why. _So we double time our movements and soon found ourselves on the table. Each of us has set of plate with hot and steamy curry on top and deliciously looking rice. We dig ourselves in like a cannibal we are and no more than a blink of an eye, we were all shouting for seconds. She happily refilled our plate until we can't take no more. She excused herself because she is going to do the dishes and ordered us to rest somewhere.

Yuuri said he will take me to his school, and soon to be our school, for me to see what it's like. Of course, I agreed to it. I'd like to explore before the battle tomorrow. The Great Sage said he will not be coming with us and that we both enjoy our time together so we let him be. Yuuri also said all of my school papers are taken care of because he told his parents in advance.

"Wolfram, you'll really like it there. You will meet new friends and teachers and learn not only studies but many extra-curricular as well." Yuuri said while we were walking.

"Really? Now I can't really wait when you said that." I answered him with a half-smile.

He noticed my strange mood and so to cheer me up, he bought us some ice cream saying we forgot our dessert. I gladly accept it and it worked. I felt myself refreshed and after we finished it, we were at the front of the school gate. The main gate was closed because it was Sunday but not the small one. Yuuri said something to the guard then he allowed us to enter. Inside there I saw the building itself. It's not that grandeur or anything but it's fine with me. He said it is just the typical high school. I also saw so many sports ground like the place where you play baseball. Yuuri called it a diamond. Others were he called soccer field, basketball and tennis court, the gym for volleyball and other rooms for kendo and etc. I don't know what those sports are but they seem interesting. I want to try them all. Hey, since when did I become the sporty guy? That is Yuuri. Our little stroll in the school finished when we found the setting sun. We retreated to Yuuri's house with just a small chat along the way.

"Welcome back, you two. Did you have a nice date?" Mama Miko greeted us first thing at the door.

"Mom, it's not a date. I just showed him around the school, that's all." That was Yuuri's response to her mother.

"Come on Yuu-chan, don't be shy. And that is Mama to you." She replied with a giggle.

Really, Yuuri's mother and my mother have so many things alike. When we entered, Shouri was in there with Papa Shouma watching television. I greeted them politely and they did the same. I'm really tired so I asked them if I could rest a little and they allowed me but I have to go down and eat dinner with them. I was now on my way up but, then I forgot, where will I go? I can't just barge in in anyone's room. I stopped at the hallway when suddenly, someone from behind grabbed me and dragged me to his room. It was Yuuri.

"Come on Wolf, you can stay at my room. You can also sleep with me here if you want to." Yuuri suggested to me.

"Rea-really Yuuri, I can? Ahm, ok then, if you don't mind." I said embarrassed.

Yuuri's really kind for some reason. He even let me sleep with him, here on Earth. In Shin Makoku, it's a different story but in here? Something's really fishy. Nonetheless, I accepted his generous offer. I lay there for almost an hour until Yuuri came back bringing something. I sat up to look at what he has and was startled. Am I going to wear that?

"Here Wolf, this is your set of uniform. Even if I asked you was your size was before, they already prepared this for you. They assumed you and I have the same size so here." He gave me the pair of all black uniform.

"But Yuuri, this is for the Maou only. I cannot wear this. It's for the highest nobility." I replied while handing him the clothing.

"No Wolf, it's just the traditional school uniform. Everyone in the school wears that. Now accept it." He pushed it back to me.

"Is that so? Ok, fine. I'll wear it." I said in defeat.

"Good, now let's head back down. It's dinner time." He offered me.

I followed him downstairs and the whole Shibuya family was there. We entertained ourselves with light conversation. I learned from there that Shouri is just like my brothers, so over protective of their younger brother. Papa Shouma said that Bob, the Earth's Maou, told him that tranquility is also at sight here and he can pass his position now to Shouri. Shouri was shocked at the news and almost choked on his food. After a few seconds, he regained his composure and continues eating as if nothing happened. Mama Miko, just like my mother, said that I looked even more beautiful than she last saw me. I just smiled at her compliment. And Yuuri, he was being quiet for the whole course. He sometimes laughs and involves himself a little and then nothing. We finished the meal and head back to our room. I stared at Yuuri in our bed and waited if he will open up with me. But he kept his mouth shut. He just utter goodnight and I did the same then we slept.

**~~~Yuuri~~~**

Finally, Wolf gave up and will wear our uniform to school tomorrow. I wonder how he will look like. I bet he is stunning. We were eating dinner when Mom praised Wolf that he was beautiful. I will agree with her on that all the time but then at the same time it struck me. Wolf is really, really beautiful then won't he have many admirers at school? Many women and even _men _would want him. Oh crap, that is really bad. I didn't think that far enough. With his looks, he can make all the students participate in a riot. Wait a minute, that will never happen because Wolf is loyal to me. He will never look at any other, right? Oh man, I can't think straight. There are so many possibilities.

And so because of that bothering me, I was almost speechless at dinner. Even when we got to the room, I'm still silent. I just mutter goodnight to Wolf and he replied to me. Until I fell asleep, that idea was still lingering on my mind.

**~~~First Day of School~~~**

I woke up the next morning on the floor with a little sting at my jaw. Wolfram still hasn't overcome that sleeping habit of his. I wake him up while caressing my sore face. He seems to read my action correctly and apologized. I said it's ok then we headed down for breakfast. When we got there, we can't find Shouri and Dad anywhere. Mom said they got up really early and proceeded to Bob. I guess it's because of the whole _passing-the-Earth-Maou-title_ thing. I ate fast and headed to the bath so that we can conserve time and Wolf won't be late at his first day. I finished then Wolfram came in after me.

I was downstairs when I heard someone approaching down. When I looked at that person I was mesmerized. I saw Wolfram wearing our school uniform. It suits him very much. The blackness intensified his blond hair and emerald eyes. I was speechless for a few moments. When Wolfram was coming near me, I slapped myself mentally to escape my own trance. I looked at anything except his eyes and said,

"Yo-you look good. I-it suits you." I praised him while stuttering.

"Thank you Yuuri. It's good to hear that coming from you." He replied with a meek smile.

"Oww, you two boys are just adorable to watch." Mom said while squealing.

We both blushed at her statement. And then, I grabbed Wolfram's hand and run through the door saying,

"We'll be leaving Mom, see you later." And we're gone.

**~~~School~~~**

"Ok class, we have a new foreign transfer student today. He came from Germany. I hope you'll welcome him nicely." Our teacher silenced the class with that.

And I saw the angel I'm with this morning walking from the door to the teacher's side. He then looked at everybody then stared at me for some time then to the class again.

"Good morning everyone, I'm Wolfram von Bielefeld. Nice to meet you all." He said followed by a sweet smile.

Almost everyone in the room squeaked in shocked and excitement, especially the girls who stand up and crowded him in a matter of seconds and asked him questions all in the same time. While the boys were just stunned, looking at each other with wide eyes. I knew it. Wolf is too much for them. Our teacher regained order really hard. Most of the girls still won't budge in their position, but after some time, he eventually managed it. He looked for a vacant chair for Wolfram to sit on and found one just at my back.

"Ok Bielefeld-kun, you can take the sit at the far right end next to the windows behind Shibuya-kun." He said pointing right behind me.

He walked casually not looking at anyone except me with a smile on his face. Everyone's eyes were on him until he stopped at my side and said,

"Hi Yuuri, what a coincidence, were right behind each other. Please take care of me." He said to me teasingly.

And with that, all eyes darted from Wolfram to me, all have suspicious and quizzical look. I sigh because of that, and then someone poked me from behind. It was Wolfram mouthing _sorry_. I gave him an _ok_ smile and the class started.

Time fly by so fast and we heard the bell rang indicating it's lunch time. Nothing much really happened except for everyone taking a glance at Wolfram every time the teacher is not looking. I, on the other hand, was busy teaching him some, or most, of the lesson. The teacher knew that I'm close to Wolfram so he said that I will take care of him, much to the whole class' dismay. Anissina's new and improved earplugs helped a little to make Wolf understand Japanese better. He will hear us in pure Japanese but will still understand us. He just needs to remember what word is for what, so in the future, he will no longer need it. Aside from languages and history, everything was easy for him. He is even better than I am.

I was about to ask him to lunch when suddenly, a huge crowd of people gathered before us. I can't get to Wolfram because of that. But then out of nowhere, all fell on silence when someone said something with authority audible from the voice. We all turned our heads to look to that person when we saw our class representative, Nagi Sanzenin, who's also the school council president. When she said those orders, everyone quickly obeyed her.

"Please stop this commotion this instant. Can't you see that our new classmate is not at ease because of what you are doing? You will give him a bad impression of us and your country." She stated a matter of fact.

"Ahm, who is she Yuuri?" Wolfram whispered to my ear.

"She's Nagi Sanzenin, our school council's president. She has the highest authority of all the students here. She too is from Germany; instead it's not made up. She even has the title _'The Princess' _in our school. Heck, I think she's even a real princess, with her fortune and actions, you can really see it." I explained to Wolfram, also whispering.

"Ok, what are you two talking about in such a low voice? That is impolite you know." She hit the spot.

Before I could say something, Wolf stood up, walked near Nagi, kneeled down, approached her hand then kissed it and said,

"My apologies Ms. Sanzenin, I was just asking him who this wonderful lady is so that I could properly greet you. It slipped my mind that it will look very impolite to you. Please forgive us." Wolf said looking directly at her eyes.

I didn't see anything strange at Nagi. She didn't even blush or the like. It's as if that's the common greeting for them. Oh right, it is the common greeting for them, hahah. No need to worry there or anything. Wait, what did I just said? Maybe the pressure is getting to me.

"Apology accepted Mr. uhm.." She stopped and looked at him as if asking.

"My name is Wolfram von Bielefeld, Ms. Sanzenin. But you can call me Wolfram." Wolf answered her unsaid question.

"Fine, Wolfram-kun, but in return, you will too, call me Nagi." was her comeback.

"As you wish, Nagi-san." Wolfram responded.

Whew, that was one genuine noble conversation. After their loyal exchange of words, we head to the cafeteria to buy some food. And just as I thought, everyone was looking at us, I mean, at Wolfram. He was feeling very uncomfortable so I told him to wait for me at the roof top while I'm buying us some lunch and he quickly agreed. I showed him the way there yesterday so he will be fine, I guess.

I bought enough food for three persons. I don't know what Wolfram likes so I bought everything I can put my hands on. I walked upstairs and found myself in front of the door. Before opening it, I heard two voices. One very familiar, I'm sure it's Wolfram and the other is a feminine voice. I opened the door a little, enough for me to hear them clearly and take a peek. And then I recognized the woman's voice, it was Nagi.

I saw them talking happily as if understanding one another. I even heard Wolf laughed several times. That sight before me really made a mark in my memory. I saw two blonds talking, looking at each other with wide smiles. Both have green eyes, only Wolfram's was darker. Nagi even beat Elizabeth at that sight. She lets her hair down instead of her usual two pigtails. They looked really cute together.

I leaned a little too close so the door gave way revealing me. They stopped their conversation and looked at me. Wolfram then stood up and walked closer to me and asked,

"What took you so long Yuuri? I thought I will wait forever. What did you bought? I'm hungry." I was bombarded with questions.

"Sorry, I don't know what you like so I bought bunch of them. Here, choose some." was my answer.

Then I heard a chuckle coming from behind Wolfram. It was Nagi, just as I thought. She stood up and walked to us. She is not as short as I first thought though. She is just a few inches shorter than us. She patted Wolfram from behind and said,

"I'll be going now Wolfram-kun and Shibuya-kun so please enjoy your time now, and thanks for the company." She then walked towards the door.

Wolfram has his lunch now and I still have so many in my hand. I can't eat all of these. So I run after her before she could even open the door and asked,

"Ahm, excuse me, as you know we have too many for lunch so if you want to, you can have some of these." I handed her a couple of bread.

She looked at me then at Wolfram then gladly took the breads and said,

"Thank you very much Shibuya-kun, I'm grateful for these." She replied with a warm smile.

"Oww, you can call me Yuuri too if you want. It's not fair that Wolfram is the only one to be called by his name, heheh." I scratched the backed of my head and gave another goofy smile.

"Ok then, please, call me Nagi as well, and thank you again for the food." Then she left.

I walked back to where Wolfram was and was shocked to find him wearing that _you-are-dead_ look. I asked him what is wrong and he just retorted,

"You dirty cheater! How dare you flirt in front of me?" He said, or more like shouted.

"Calm down Wolf, what do you mean flirting? I'm just talking to her and you saw that. Besides, if someone is cheating, wouldn't it be you? For so you know, I saw you smiling and laughing at her while I'm not here a while ago." All of those slipped from my mind and put into words by my mouth.

After I said that, his body stiffened. I tried to comfort him but before I could even utter a word, I saw a droplet of tear coming from each of his eyes. He then explained the previous situation so that even I could understand.

"You think I'm cheating because of that? When I arrived, she was already here. We just have a little chit-chat and she opened to me that she also experienced that kind of welcoming before when she transferred. We laughed at the coincidences and she also apologized. She said sorry because she was not in there in the first class since she was at a student meeting and the first greeting from our classmates must be more horrible than the chaos at lunch break. She said she became an officer to prevent that but she failed. So I comforted her a little and she cheered up and that's when you came in. How did you even think that I will cheat on you?" He finished explaining while panting.

So that's how it is. I now understand. I'm really stupid for jumping into conclusions without any proofs. And now I hurt Wolfram's feelings. I should really control myself. Possessiveness came over me all of a sudden. I must make it up to him. I know I'm not good in words so I did the best action that I could think of to loosen up the situation. I hugged him. His body stiffened even more but finally relaxed after a few seconds. And when I thought that the timing is right, I apologized to him.

"I'm really, truly sorry Wolf. I don't know what came to me. You know my mouth works faster than my brain. You know that. I understand now, I hope that you will forgive me." I said while smoothing his hair.

He said nothing for a while. I just kept on hugging him until I found his hands untying my grip from him. I was worried that he will run away or something but instead, he looked at me in the eyes and said,

"It's ok Yuuri, I'm at fault too. I shouldn't have called you that. I should know better than that. I saw the whole scene unfolding right before me and I know that is just how you interact to others. Will you forgive me Yuuri?" pleading emerald eyes looking straight at me.

With that been said, I can't help myself but chuckle. He looked at me quizzically because my actions are very inappropriate for the circumstance. I answered his questioning look by,

"Sorry Wolf, it's just that, we are both apologizing to each other, saying it's our own fault why the situation turned out like this. We have the same track of mind there, so why don't we just forgive each other and forget it? What do you think?" I suggested a plausible solution.

Wolfram chortle at my opinion but accepted it though in the end. We tidied ourselves up and finally got the chance to eat. I'm glad that happened somehow, because Wolf opened himself a little and I know that he still cares about me. I've missed that word a lot. After we finished eating, the bell rang signifying the start of the afternoon class. We stride our way down hand in hand but with a little sneeze, strange.

**~~~Wolfram~~~**

I walked inside the classroom and proceeded at my teacher's side. He first said the introduction then I presented myself. After that, suddenly, out of nowhere, I was flooded with teenage girls. What's with them? Haven't they seen a foreign transfer student before? I nearly suffocated but thanks Shinou the teacher stopped the mob of girls before they harassed me. Once all is settled, our teacher search for a vacant spot and to my luck, there is one behind Yuuri. Now I'm close to him even in school. I walked to my desk but before sitting, I told Yuuri,

"Hi Yuuri, what a coincidence, were right behind each other. Please take care of me." was my teaser to Yuuri.

After I sat down, I saw the deadly glares of our classmates directly at him. I know it's my fault so I poked him and mouthed, _sorry_. He accepted my apology with an _ok_ smile. And the class continues. Yuuri was helping me most of the time but the attention I'm getting from the whole class is not helping at all. I can't concentrate while all eyes in the classroom are staring at me. That is why I'm so relieved to hear the bell rang. I thought that I will be free. However, I'm terribly wrong. It was the sound of war. Before Yuuri could even stand, I was once again surrounded by the lethal mob of girls. I thought I was done for at that moment because our teacher just left. But then, someone from behind the girls spoke and they all stopped. I can't believe it. Who has higher authority over the students than the teachers?

The crowd parted and I saw a lady with blonde hair and green eyes just like mine. I questioned Yuuri who she is and he answered Nagi Sanzenin, somewhat a princess or even a real princess. The president of the student council is what he said. So she is a princess. I must greet her properly and the only thing I know how is the noble way. I kneeled and kissed the back of his hand. We had a little talk and became friends just like that.

Then we headed to the cafeteria. The glares are no different but at least they are not launching themselves at me. Yuuri thought of a great idea. He said for me to wait at the rooftop while he buys our lunch. I delightedly accepted his suggestion. And when I reached the rooftop, I found Nagi sitting there all alone. She looked so lonely so some company might not be so bad. I greeted her and she did the same. We talked about what happened earlier. It slipped her mouth that she experienced exactly the same thing when she transferred here but much worse because it's the guys that were surrounding her. We laughed at our similarities but then she apologized for I don't know why. She said that she made her way to the student council to protect herself and the people who share almost the same fate. She gave me an advice that if I don't want to be squashed, I have to make myself on top. But not the power obsessed or anything, just for protection. I might reconsider that idea.

After she finished, I was now the one who started talking. Honestly, nothing came out of my mouth except for Yuuri. It doesn't seem to bother her and she is still laughing. We stopped our conversation when the door creaked open and revealed Yuuri with a handful of sandwiches and bread. It's about time he showed up. I walked near to him and grabbed my share of food. Then I heard someone chuckled from behind and it was Nagi. She said something then excused herself.

"I'll be going now Wolfram-kun and Shibuya-kun please enjoy your time now, and thanks for the company." Was what she said.

But before she could open the door, Yuuri stopped her and offered her some of the breads which she gladly accepts. But that was not the end of it. I saw him flirt with her saying she should also call him by the name then gave his goofy smile. Why that cheater Yuuri, doing that in front of my eyes. I waited for her to get out then I'll have a serious talk with Yuuri. But my temper got the better of me so I shouted at him, saying,

"You dirty cheater! How dare you flirt in front of me?" I let my mouth slipped.

I was going to take back what I just said but then his response at me was,

"Calm down Wolf, what do you mean flirting? I'm just talking to her and you saw that. Besides, if someone is cheating, wouldn't it be you? For so you know, I saw you smiling and laughing at her while I'm not here a while ago." And with that my blood boiled.

What! How could that wimp think that I will cheat on him? I would never, ever do that. But this is the first time he became jealous with me. I rethink what just happened and there might be just a little misunderstanding. If I explained it correctly then even a wimp like him will understand. So, I started from the beginning.

"You think I'm cheating because of that? When I arrived, she was already here. We just have a little chit-chat and she opened to me that she also experienced that kind of welcoming before when she transferred. We laughed at the coincidences and she also apologized. She said sorry because she was not in there in the first class since she was at a student meeting and the first greeting from our classmates must be more horrible than the chaos at lunch break. She said she became an officer to prevent that but she failed. So I comforted her a little and she cheered up and that's when you came in. How did you even think that I will cheat on you?" I think that are the important parts.

My words finally sank inside him, then he hugged ma and apologized quickly after that. I gave him an honest answer but then out of nowhere, he suddenly chuckle. I don't quite get it so I gave him a puzzled look. He understood it and gave me an explanation.

"Sorry Wolf, it's just that, we are both apologizing to each other, saying it's our own fault why the situation turned out like this. We have the same track of mind there, so why don't we just forgive each other and forget it? What do you think?" I contemplate for as moment and that may be the best idea.

So after tidying ourselves up, we ate our lunch, then go to our classroom with holding hands. But something unexpected happened. We both sneezed.

* * *

><p>And that is the second chapter. What do you think? Who really is Nagi? You will see soon enough.<p>

Again, please read and review.


	3. While in Shin Makoku

Disclaimer: KKM is not my possession.

Le't see what is happening in the other dimension while Yuuri and Wolfram are having their love quarrel...

* * *

><p><strong>~~~Shin Makoku~~~<strong>

_Bad Omen! Bad Omen! _They are the only sounds that you can hear throughout the sky.

"I wonder if his majesty is alright. What if that spoiled prince did something to him? Ohh, Your Majesty!" Gunter shouted while sobbing.

"Don't worry Gunter, he will be fine. That is where his majesty grew up anyway." Was Conrad's attempt to calm Gunter.

"But His Majesty has been gone for a week. Anything could happen in that span of time especially if he is with Wolfram." He still insisted, now biting his handkerchief.

"Now, now. You know the length of time in here and there are totally different? A week in here must have been just a day in there." said Conrad, still trying to persuade him.

"Ok, enough of you two. Why are you even here at my office? I can't concentrate with the both of you babbling." Gwendal interrupted them.

"What are you saying? Aren't you worried? Oh, I guess you are. What is that you're knitting? Is it a pig?" Gunter questioned Gwendal.

"It's a teddy bear." He said while one eye twitching.

At the same time, Annisina barge in in the room with another one of her wild inventions. So with her invention plus Gunter's worried sick state, you will never know what will happen next.

"Stop your whining you big boys. If you want to know what is happening to them, you should have just sought me. I present to you my latest invention. It's called _Mr.-Show-Me-What's-Happening-At-The-Other-Dimension-kun. _It will illustrate us the current situation the two young boys are in right now. I just have to put some of their hairs in here and then, Gunter, show us your willpower to find out if His Majesty is in good condition. Lend me your maryoku this instant." Anissina commanded.

"Yes I will. If it is for the sake of His Majesty then I will gladly help you." Gunter answered, determined.

"For the sake of Shinou, just please, don't blow up the castle." Gwendal wished.

Just then Greta and Lady Cheri entered the office to find out what is happening. Gunter was paddling some sort of a bike. And then the projector showed some pictures. They were shown consecutively for about five seconds each. The first one was Wolfram showing some tears then Yuuri hugged Wolfram. After that is Yuuri caressing Wolfram's hair followed by both boys staring at each other. Another image was them walking together hand in hand. But before the monitor could even produce the next image, it blows up leaving them with a shocked face.

All of them were awe struck. They would have never guessed their king to be so intimate with Wolfram. What really happened? Why was Wolfram crying resulting to Yuuri comforting him? But these questions were left out by their discovery of Yuuri's feelings towards Wolfram.

"Oh Your Majesty, you've already been seduced by that little lord brat! What about your lonely servant Gunter?" Gunter cried louder than ever before.

"Yuuri, I didn't know you were that fast." Conrad said then smiled.

"Urrggghhhh." Gwendal just grunt.

"Now that is my Wolfy, he's making progress." Lady Cheri cheered.

"Daddy Yuuri and Papa Wolfram look sweet together." Greta also cheered.

"Darn, it should not have blown up like that and it's supposed to be a video with audio, not pictures. I need to make some adjustments. And by the way, they are doing well." It doesn't pass even Anissina.

"And he is not even wearing a dress. His charm is really something." was Yozack's follow up.

Wait, where was he? Oh, up there at the ceiling. He was there from the beginning. We watched everything that happened. What a great spy he is but not good at keeping secrets especially if he doesn't want to. So the day ended with a new knowledge for the whole castle and the bets for the Yuuram pair is getting bigger by the minute in the love lottery, while Gunter was still howling and yelling _Your Majesty_ until the break of dawn.

* * *

><p>Please read and review. I want to know what you think about the story so that I will come up with better ideas next time.<p>

Your reviews will really be a big help. Arigatou gozaimasu. XD


	4. From Nagi's Perspective

Disclaimer: This is the unending I do not own KKM 

How do we see it from the mysterious but friendly and pretty girl's eyes? This is the answer.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~~~Nagi~~~<strong>

I'm sitting here at the student council's office, waiting for the meeting to end. I'm listening for the new proposals of each of the class representatives. There are quite a few so it took a long time to finish. I was agitated because our adviser said that there will be a new transfer student at my class and he is a foreigner. I can imagine a possible scene going on in there right now but I can't just disregard my responsibilities. So, I waited impatiently for the meeting to adjourn.

"And that are all of our proposals, Nagi-sama. What can you say about them?" One class representative said.

"They are all very good actually. I'll recommend them to the teachers but as you know, only few of them will be picked out." I answered them.

"Yes, we know. That is unfortunate but we can't have them all, right?" She replied with a gentle smile.

"I agree with you, let's just hope they pick the best. So, if that is all, we can call it off for today. Thank you for all of your hard work." I stated happily.

"Don't mention it Nagi-sama. And thank you too for your time." They said in unison while bowing.

Finally, after a half day meeting, it was over. The bell rang so it must be lunch break. I hurriedly went to our classroom only to find out that my assumption was correct. The good looking foreign transfer boy was already being swallowed alive by a gang of petrifying girls. I sighed in astonishment that he even made it up until now. Many transferred back to their old school even before the mid-day of their first day because of some of our terrifying students. I can't let that happen to him either so I gave the most persuasive command but not so noticeable.

"Please stop this commotion this instant. Can't you see that our new classmate is not at ease because of what you are doing? You will give him a bad impression of us and your country." There, that should do it.

And I am right. They gave way for me to approach the blond boy. Now that I got closer, he really is good looking as the rumors say. I heard them murmur something with each other and when I asked them, the exchanged student suddenly kissed my hand and apologized. My, he really is a gentleman. I think I will get along with him pretty well. We asked each others' names and we became friends in no time. We have a little talk then parted our ways to get us some lunch. Wolfram is really something.

I walked straight to the roof top so no one can bother me. I was alone for a while until someone opened the door and to my surprise, it was Wolfram. We had a long conversation and laughed a few times. After I finished talking, he then continued and the only thing he talked about was Yuuri. I can see the love in his eyes. It was truly a genuine love. I see now. That is why they sought my help. The other boy is pretty clueless about this stuff. They need some push.

We were still laughing our hearts out when we heard the door cracking, and we saw the demon himself walking near to us with a bunch of food. Wolfram closed their gap and the atmosphere suddenly changed. I can tell you, love is in the air even if they both don't know it. I think I can start from here. I purposely chuckled and walked near to them.

"I'll be going now Wolfram-kun and Shibuya-kun so please enjoy your time now, and thanks for the company." I said it while patting Wolfram's back.

I headed to the door after that and just as I was informed, Yuuri came to me and offered me some bread.

"Ahm, excuse me, as you know we have too many for lunch so if you want to, you can have some of these." I accepted it gladly of course, and then proceeded in my operation.

I need to make Wolfram jealous, and the only way he will is to get close to Yuuri so made my way to his good side.

"Oww, you can call me Yuuri too if you want. It's not fair that Wolfram is the only one to be called by his name, heheh." As predicted, or, this is much easier than I thought.

"Ok then, please, call me Nagi as well, and thank you again for the food." That should trigger it.

I was just riding with the flow, really. Now, I'm friends with Yuuri as well. He is just too nice to others and doesn't know what it will look like in anyone's perspective. And that is his biggest flaw. If he could just see the anger and hurt his blond friend is experiencing right now. I feel bad for Wolfram, to love a guy like him that is so naïve, but we can't choose who we love, right? I know that from experience, that is why I'm in here. It's just so hard for me to turn him down. Oh, just so you know, this is not going to be a sad ending so you could make yourself at ease.

Anyways, this is my strategy so it will work out for sure. It's just a matter of time and a little effort. So, I walked out of the door and closed it, and then I heard some shouting. There, they've began already.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry there is a lot of side stories. But don't worry, the continuation will be next.<p>

Again, the unending please read and review request. :) Salamat.


	5. The Rest of the Day

Disclaimer: I never owned KKM.

So this is the continuation of Wolfram's first day. Guess what happened?

* * *

><p><strong>~~~Wolfram~~~<strong>

Yuuri and I went back to our classroom when we heard the bell rang. We found ourselves in front or the door. I gulp before I open it. I have a vision of what is going to happen next. I slowly open the door and readied myself but nothing happened. You should really expect the unexpected in this world. I saw all of our classmates sitting in their respective seats in an organized manner and listening to the orders someone is giving at the front. When I looked up who it is, I saw the same girl I was with a moment ago. It was Nagi lecturing the class about their behavior this morning. She was stating the facts and made it clear that it is not proper to jump into someone without their approval, let alone, you hardly knew the person. They all agreed and felt ashamed of themselves. After Nagi's lecture, they realized that I was standing at the door then each of them gave their apologies, especially the girls.

"We are so sorry Bielefeld-sama!" the girls said their last apology in unison.

"It's ok, I'm not hurt or anything and you can call me Wolfram. But wait, why sama?" I asked them, really curious.

"That's because you are our school's_ Prince, _Wolfram-sama. Nagi-sama needs to have a partner and you fit the position perfectly!" A girl named Saya explained then giggled.

Saya Otonashi, an energetic girl with short black hair and ruby colored eyes. I remembered her this morning because she did not charged in me like the other girls and the odd color of her eyes. It's rare to see someone with red eyes even in Shin Makoku.

"Now wait a minute girls, it is crazy enough that you call me _The Princess, _now I have a prince? And what do you think Wolfram-kun would feel?" Nagi interrupted.

"Oww, come on Nagi-sama, you two are perfect to be the school's royal couple. Even though you are not a couple, you two are still perfect for the title, right everyone?" Saya questioned the class for back up.

"Yes!" The class shared a common thought with her.

"So that's decided. I'm sure our class is not the only one in school who thinks so. I heard the other sections said the same thing. How lucky our class is to have the royal couple with us, am I right again everyone?" She again asked the class for confirmation.

"More than ever!" and they cheered even more.

I was about to say something but then our teacher entered and told the class to sit down. We head off to our own seat. When we are all seated, Yuuri turned around to look at me and said,

"Congratulations Wolfram, you are our prince now. I somewhat expected this turn of event and I'm glad you are getting along with everyone on your first day. You are still one of the Royal Couple although I'm quite jealous that I am not your partner this time." He teased me then turned back to face the front but I think I saw a hint of sadness and real jealousy.

Wait, jealousy of what? Is he jealous of my title or something else entirely? I want to know but the class started already so I'll ask him later.

"Ok class, if for example, you are a knight and your king is on the verge of death but you can still save his life. Although by doing so, you will be sacrificing your own. What will you do? Are you going to save him and throw your life away or save yourself so that you can go back to your family that's waiting for you. Pick one and tell us the reason for doing so." Our teacher questioned the whole class.

I saw no one answering. But that question is so easy, why are there no volunteer? Ok, if nobody is going to answer, then I will. I'll show them what a true warrior is. So, I raised my hand.

"Alright Bielefeld-kun, can we hear your answer?" he called me.

"Of course I'll gladly give my life to save my king. I am a knight before I am anything else. I swore to protect His Majesty and be loyal to him for the rest of my life. The kingdom will fall if it doesn't have a ruler and the people living there will suffer. So, if my life is enough to save the king and thousands of people, then I'll offer it without any hesitation." I responded calmly.

That was a piece of cake. Any soldier would do that, especially my two brothers. Little big brother Conrad even did it several times just to protect Yuuri, so if he can do it, then so can I. I tilted my head to the side when I saw my teacher with a shocked face and asked him,

"Ahm, did I say something wrong sensei?" I said it curiously.

"Oh! Nothing at all Bielefeld-kun, that answer was magnificent! It seems like you are one of them when you were answering." was his response.

Well that is because I am one. But I can't really say that now, can I? And I think I just gave the class a new idea to what they were saying earlier. Oops, my bad. I sat back at my chair then I heard Yuuri mumbled something. If I heard him correctly, I think it was _I won't let you do that, ever_.

The first class of the afternoon ended and our teacher head off to the faculty room. Then my classmates looked at me with amazement. Nagi walked near me to have a small chat.

"Wow Wolfram-kun that was a brilliant answer. So you'll really give up your life to save your king?" She asked and I think it is on behalf of the whole class because all of them have their attention directed at me.

"I see nothing wrong with that. I am a soldier who pledged fidelity to the king and it is my duty to protect him. My life is nothing compared to his." I answered bluntly.

"So you will too do the same to your princess, right Wolfram-sama? If your princess is ever in danger, will you also save her?" Saya popped out of nowhere and asked me.

"My princess huh? If that is the situation then of course I will do the same. I will protect those who are precious to me as long as I can." And that was the truth.

"But what if the king doesn't want your help, I mean, what if he doesn't want you to die just for his sake. He might be alive or well but he will bear the guilty feeling of you sacrificing yourself for the rest of his life because you are also precious to him." Yuuri said, shocking all of us.

"Wow, he is right. Well, if you survived then it might be bearable but if you were to lose your life, it is another situation entirely." Saya agreed with Yuuri.

"I don't care. As long as I served my purpose to protect my king, I will accept death happily. What if you are on my boat, will you watch someone precious to you die right before your eyes? Not if I can help it." And that was my comeback.

"He also has a point there. I don't want my love one to die in front of me. Gosh, I don't know which side to cheer." Saya said, confused.

"I know a solution. What if they both think of a way to save both of them so that nobody has to die? There must be some way out. What do you think?" Nagi gave the best suggestion.

"That's right; we should not box ourselves with just two options. There could still be plan C up to plan Z, isn't that correct guys?" she asked the class again for affirmation.

And the class took her side again. If Nagi is not in this class, I think she would become the class representative. I thought she was done but then she added,

"But, that is something that will not likely to happen on this modern day so we should not worry about it too much." She said as a matter of fact in this world.

So then rest of the day passed by smoothly, no more dangerous girls hurling themselves at me. Although there are still the staring disease and the rumor of me being _The Prince_, but at least, they're not doing me any harm. We were on our way out when we came across Nagi. She tagged along with us and when we were at the gate, we saw the Great Sage leaning at the wall near the school gate.

"Hello Shibuya, Wolfram, how was your day? And oh, we have someone along with us. Won't you introduce her to me?" he said.

I thought he was asking Yuuri but I saw him looking at me. Wait, am I supposed to introduce her? But I just met her this day. What are you playing now? I know you're up to something. Yuuri ignored the Sage's odd actions and started to introduce Nagi.

"Her name is Ms. Magi Sanzenin, Murata. She is our classmate, our class representative and our student council president." Yuuri presented Nagi.

"And he is Ken Murata, Nagi-san. He is my best friend and is from the elite school that is next to us." He then introduced the Great Sage.

"Come on Shibuya, you don't have to say that. If my school wasn't an all-boy, I'm sure Nagi will also be studying in there and will be my classmate." He said teasingly.

"Hey, don't be rude to her, you've just met you know." Yuuri retorted.

He was right actually. The Great Sage knows better than that. I'm sensing it again. I know there is something hidden under his sleeves.

"I have to agree with Yuuri, Great Sage, oh, I mean…" Crap, I can't say that in front of her.

"It's ok Wolfram, you can call me Murata or Ken, I don't mind." He whispered into my ear.

I was about to say speak again when The Great Sage, I mean Murata bursts out laughing. Yuuri and I didn't know the reason for his action. We looked at each other quizzically. Murata then went near to Nagi, put his hand at her shoulder and said,

"I'm sorry guys; I just can't take it anymore. Nagi and I are not strangers. We go from way back. You can say that she is my childhood friend. It's just so funny looking at you two, right Nagi?" He stopped laughing and asked the blonde beside him.

"He is correct. Even for myself, I found it hard to suppress my laugh, although it was an on the spot plan. I was even shocked when he said to introduce me to him so I just go with the flow." She said it with a chuckle.

I can't believe it; they were playing with us from the start. But Nagi was just going along with Murata's plan. My senses were right. I knew he was planning something again. I'm getting used to reading him. Yuuri was still surprised by the revelation and it took him a while for to response.

"Murata, why you. It's fun for you doing that to us, huh?" Yuuri yelled while chasing Murata who is now on the run.

"Sorry, but I just can't help it." He runs for his life while laughing.

The both of them only stopped when they have exhausted themselves but both are still laughing. Yuuri must have forgotten the reason why he was chasing Murata in the first place.

"Oh my, they are so close and it has been a long time since I've seen him this happy." Nagi spoke to herself.

I wonder who she was talking about. The two double blacks seemed so happy. I guess I'll never know. The four of us parted. Yuuri and I are going to his house while Murata and Nagi head off in the same direction. At last, my first day of school is over.

* * *

><p>What do you think? Wolfram, even on Earth, is a prince and one of the Royal Couple. I wonder what Yuuri is thinking. We'll find out soon.<p>

Please read and review. Terima kasih!


	6. Happy Ending Confrontation

Disclaimer: KKM is written by Tomo Takabayashi and illustrated by Temari Matsumoto. They are the ones who own KKM.

A nice family dinner. Everything seems fine. But what happened when they were all alone? Finally, a tinky winky bit of Yuuram. *wink*

* * *

><p><strong>~~~Shibuya Residence~~~<strong>

**~~~Yuuri~~~**

"We're home." I said tiredly.

"Welcome back Yuu-chan, Wolf-chan. So how was the first day?" Mom greeted us.

"What can I say; Wolfram gained the whole school's attention on his first day only. He even broke the previous record." I said while nodding.

"Hey, I didn't ask for that, and what do you mean the previous record?" He looked inquisitively at me.

"Oh right, you didn't know. Nagi was the previous record holder. She became known school wide on her second day and gained the title _The Princess_ on her third day. But you are something else. You aced both on the first day." I answered him mischievously.

"Like I said, I didn't mean to do that. You can have it if you want. It's really a pain based on my experience today. Anyway, I'm really tired. Can I have a shower first?" he requested.

"Of course dear, I know either one of you would want that so I prepared a warm bath in advance for you." Mom really knows what she's doing.

Wolf went straight to the bathroom after her approval. He looked really tired and I can understand that. Me just watching him get squashed by those girls earlier also worn me out, let alone you're the person being squashed. He finished bathing for about half an hour and he walked out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his hip. I almost jump out of my chair when I saw his slender but muscled body.

"Mama Miko, I can't find the change of clothes. Where is it?" He asked while rubbing another towel on his _oh-so-tantalizing_ wet hair.

"Oh, sorry Wolf-chan I must have overlooked it. So that was the thing that's been bothering me, heheh." Mom then gave her an _I'm-sorry-dear _smile.

"Say Yuu-chan, could you fetch Wolf-chan a pair of clothes from your dresser? He still doesn't have clothes of his own so for now, he has to borrow yours. Don't worry; we will buy him his clothes this weekend. Thanks a bunch." She then proceeded to cooking while humming.

"Ok Mom." I answered her.

"Wolf, why don' you come with me upstairs so you can choose and change in there?" I gave him an honest suggestion.

"Right, but it doesn't really bother me what I wear. Anything is fine." was his response.

"Well, anything does look good on you. Either way, we should really take you out of that naked state. Aren't you cold?" I asked.

"Of course not, I'm totally fi-ahh-achhooo!" He sneezed unexpectedly before he could even finish his sentence.

"See, I told you. Now come here, let's go upstairs." I wrapped a larger towel around his body and accompanied him to my room.

We head to my room and heard Mom said that dinner will be ready soon so we should hurry up. I gave him a new set of clothes. It was a navy blue shorts and a sky blue shirt. Yup, blue really suit him well. We also perceived Dad and Shouri entered a few moments later. I wonder if Shouri is the new Earth Maou from now on. I noticed Wolfram is almost finished changing so I hurriedly changed my clothes to catch up to him. We went downstairs after that and saw Dad and Shouri sitting at the dinner table, waiting for us so that we can eat all together.

"So Shouri how was it? Are you now the legitimate Maou of Earth?" I started the conversation with a tease.

"Call me big brother Yuu-chan. And yes, I am the new Earth Maou, well technically." He replied a bit disappointed.

"Err, what do you mean by that exactly?" What does he mean by technically?

"To put it simply Yuu-chan, he has the title but Bob still does most of the work. There is not much change at all." Dad explained.

"Oh, is that so? By the way, I thought Bob is abroad. But you arrived early, is he here in Japan?" I questioned then took a spoonful of food.

"Yes, he said he was visiting his favorite niece and will be staying here for a while." Shouri was the one who answered me.

Bob's niece huh, I wonder what she looks like. Ok, I'm imagining a younger and female version of Bob with long hair and a lipstick, then with frilly dress and smiling happily but without the shades. Ehhh? I just imagined something horrible. Because of that, I almost choke on my food. I really hope Bob's niece is not what I imagined her to be.

"Poor Yuu-chan, are you alright? Here, drink some water." Mom handed me a glass of water.

"Thanks Mom." I gladly accepted it.

"Ok, enough of our story. What about you Yuu-chan, are your classmates all gaga about our handsome blond here?" He said that with a wink.

After I heard that, I almost spit the water I was drinking out of my mouth and Wolf did almost the same. Then I heard him laugh followed by some giggles from my parents. Hey, he did that on purpose. I gave him a deadly glare once I realized that.

"So sorry about that Yuu-chan, but did I hit the spot? Nonetheless I cannot blame them. It's hard to find a face like that nowadays." He apologized while still laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, it's a bull's eye. But apology not accepted, you have to do better than that." was my comeback.

"Oh, come on Yuu-chan, I was just teasing you. You looked so adorable in that pouty face." He still wouldn't stop.

Ok, I must not fall for his trap. He only wants to annoy me. I never knew Shouri was that much of a teaser. I thought he was just my brainy brother who likes to play some dating virtual girl games and so overprotective of me. Water, I need to drink some water. I was half finished drinking when Shouri added,

"Anyways, why are you so affected Yuu-chan? Are you jealous of them for hogging your fiancé?" I spited the water, for real this time and it landed straight on Shouri's face.

"Eww, Yuu-chan, what did you do that for?" he complained.

"It's your own fault you know, saying something like that out of the blue." I said while wiping my mouth.

"Now, now, enough of that you two before you hurt yourselves." Mom interjected.

"Yes Mom." We said in harmony.

After we finished supper, Wolfram and I went to my room while Shouri and Dad watch television and Mom doing the dishes. I lay in my bed while Wolfram sat down beside me. Come to think of it, he was silent throughout dinner. I wonder what's up with him. I was about to say something but then he opened his mouth and said,

"There is something I need to confirm with you Yuuri." He sounds so serious.

"Ok, what is it about?" Now I'm getting nervous.

"About what I said in school earlier, I will do it you know." Oh boy, he sounds really serious.

So, what did he say earlier? I dig my memory really hard then I remembered. It was about the sacrificing thingy. Aren't we done with that? I said it firmly before, I am not going to let that happen. I presume this will become a long talk that is why I readied myself to stand on my ground.

"Wolf, I know you are a true soldier and loyal to me but losing your life in exchange with mine is something I cannot tolerate. If that is my time then so be it. I can't take it if I were to lose someone so precious to me and I am the reason for that loss, especially if it is you." I finished while staring directly in his eyes.

"But Yuuri, your life is more important than mine. My brothers, the whole castle, even the whole of Shin Makoku will cry over you. I am nothing but a soldier and it is my duty to never let that happen." He too, is ready to justify his reason.

"Then what about you, you didn't include yourself. Will you cry for me as well?" This question surprised him.

"I, I won't have time for that because," Yes, because?

"I will be coming with you." He said in a whisper that I almost didn't hear.

Wait, what? What are you saying Wolfram? I am ready to give my life so that you could live, be happy and find someone more suitable for you than me, now you want to follow me? No Wolfram, I can take anything other than your death. Without you, I can't do anything. You are always there when I need you. You also supported me even if no one else does. You mold me to who I am today. I know I hurt you so many times before and I even think that I am not worthy of your love. So please, don't do that Wolfram, please.

"No Wolfram, please don't say such things." I sat up and held him tightly in my arms.

"Yuu-yuuri, I-" I stopped him from continuing.

"Please understand this Wolf. You are far more important to me than my own life. If you are not here, I might as well be gone too. Isn't it ironic? We said almost the same thing." I hugged him tighter I and begin to sob a little.

"Oh Yuuri, am I really that someone in your life? I still can't believe it. I need a proof." He said while hugging back.

"A proof, is this enough?" I moved closer to his face.

And not more than a second later, our lips touched. I can feel his soft lips lingering with mine. I can hear his unsteady breathing. I can smell his musky scent. I can taste his delicious mouth. I can see his eyes fixated on me. And more importantly, I now know that he truly loves me.

After what I feel like a long time but actually only happened in seconds, our lips finally parted. We both saw the smiles on each other's faces. I was surprised when he pulled me into the bed. He leaned closer to me and whispered something to my ear. Just when I thought he was going to do something else.

"That will be all the proof I need Yuuri, and goodnight." He embraced me firmly then closes his eyes.

"Goodnight to you too, Wolfram." I smiled and let my eyelids close.

* * *

><p>A kiss is not bad eh? Sorry if nothing else happened. I can only write rated T, if you know what I mean.<p>

Hey, it's not the ending guys. Actually, we're just getting started. If you think everything will be fine after this, then think again. Get ready for some twists.

Please read and review. Danke!


	7. Why?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

After a long break(got addicted to anime and manga all over again*excuses*), I managed to finish chapter seven.

Is it a happy life waiting for the young couple in love? Or is it an entirely new twist to the story?

Just read and you'll find out.

* * *

><p><strong>~~~Yuuri~~~<strong>

I woke up and saw no one beside me. I scanned the room and finally saw the angel I'm looking for. He noticed me watching him. He closed the gap between us and greeted me with such a happy face.

"Good morning Yuuri. Did you have a good night's sleep?" Smile imprinted on his beautiful face.

"Oh, yes. That was my best sleep yet, and how about you?" was my answer with a grin.

"Same here, but I don't like that look on your face. You are thinking something perverted, aren't you?" Do I really look like that?

"No! No, no. It's not like that. I'm just really happy 'cause of… you know? Hahaha…" Darn, why am I so nervous?

He seems to understand me then I saw a faint blush on his face. He looks really cute. Our sweet moment was interrupted by mom saying we're going to be late for school if we don't hurry up. And she is right. We hurriedly changed and we took my bike. It's much faster than going to school on foot.I'm pedaling and Wolf will be sitting on the back. On the school gate, we saw Nagi entering. Wow, it's pretty rare to see her go to school at this time.

"Ahm, good morning Nagi-san, fancy meeting you here." I managed to say while panting.

"Oh, good morning to you too Yuuri-kun, and Wolfram-kun. It's because I was summoned by a friend and I cannot refuse it. By the way, we should really get going or we're really going to be late." She said, as a matter of fact.

"Moreover, you two look so sweet riding on a bike together. I hope this is not the last time I'm seeing it." She added then walk passed us and headed to the school building.

"What does she mean by that?" Wolfram asked what's also on my mind.

"I don't know. What I know is we're late. Now, come on." Then we followed Nagi.

"Hey Yuuri, what's with all of these stalls? What are they for?" Wolf finally noticed them.

"You'll see soon enough." He will be surprised.

We entered the room and it was uneventful. The _so-good-looking-Wolfram_ disease only lasted for a day, thank goodness for that. Our teacher is not in here yet so almost all of our classmates are packed in small groups discussing for the upcoming event. I should also do the same thing. So, I called my two classmates who are also my team mates.

"Hi captain. So what is our plan?" said by a man with brown hair and green eyes.

"Yeah, we really need to recruit somebody." added by another one with matching light brown hair and eyes.

"Don't worry so much Suzaku and Kei, we'll figure something out." Even though I said that, I'm still not quite sure.

"Ahm, Yuuri, who are they?" Oh, I forgot to introduce them to Wolfram.

"Wolf, he is Suzaku Kururugi, our team's temporary pitcher and best short stuff, and he is Kei Takeshima, our fourth batter. They are both on the baseball team."

Suzaku Kururugi is the one with dark, brown, and shaggy hair. He also has green eyes like Wolfram's. He has a fair height and very athletic even with his slender built. It's only a rumor but it said that he is also the president of the Nagi-sama club, hahah. While Kei Takeshima has identical brunet hair and eyes just like Conrad's. He is with the same height like Suzaku but with straighter and longer hair, almost as long as Wolfram's. These two are the best ones on my team.

"Wow captain, I know you two are friends but I didn't know you were that close. Both of us saw you and the prince enter together on your bike. I smell something." Suzaku always likes to tease me early in the morning.

"Will you stop that? I'm already used to you, you know." I said then sighed.

"Oww, you're no fun to tease anymore." He said in a very childish tone.

"He is right you know. Why don't you just go along with it?" Saya appeared out of nowhere.

"And I am also used to you doing that." Yeah, you've been doing that since, I can't remember.

"You guys never change, still as childish as ever." Now it's Rin this time. Is she copying Saya?

By the way, she is Rin Tosaka, our baseball team's manager. She's almost the same figure as Saya except for the long black hair and green eyes. She is also one of my friends just like Suzaku, Kei and Saya. Ahm, speaking of Saya, you already know her don't you? Except that she is the baseball team's head cheerleader, hahah.

"Now, now, we can continue this later. Sensei is coming." Kei interrupted us.

"Good idea. Wolfram, let's go." We headed to our seats.

"What were you talking about? A plan, recruit, temporary pitcher, short stuff and fourth batter, what are they? Is there some kind of a war going to happen?" He barraged me with questions.

"Woah, woah, calm down Wolf. Don't worry, sensei will explain it." I pointed to the devil himself entering the door.

"Alright class, even though we are just starting our new term we can't forget that it is the clubs' most awaited event… It's club recruiting time! So, starting this afternoon, classes will be cancelled until the end of the week. Do your best guys." He said with a gentle smile on his face.

I looked at Wolfram and I saw him make face like he finally put two and two together. He then looked at me with an _I'm-so happy_ smile? I dig my mind to look for an answer and found one. That's right, it was because of baseball that he wanted to go to Earth in the first place.

So then, after the first half of the day is over Wolf and I took a look around first at the other clubs' strategies of recruiting. We strode off to the kendo club. They are having a sparring match. Wolf was intrigued as you know, he is a soldier. He was murmuring about their faults and how amateur they all are. Not long after, some members noticed us and told us to come in. We don't really have a choice because they are blocking our way. The head of the club said something to us.

"Hello there, you are the rumored good looking new transfer student I suppose. Why don't you try kendo? Let's have a sparring match. Don't worry; I'll go easy on you." He said that with a smirk.

I don't like that tone of his. You're asking for it mister. With a look like that on Wolfram's face, you'll be sorry you've ever been born. Wolfram is so short tempered, even something as small as that can ignite the flame inside of him.

"No, please don't. You're gonna hurt him." I said pleadingly.

"Oh, I won't hurt him that much." The captain said to me.

"Ahm, sorry, I'm not talking to you. I was saying that to Wolfram." I answered him bluntly.

Confusion was readable from his face. I then turn my attention back to Wolfram and I found my answer. His childish grin gave it all. Poor captain, I hope he doesn't get hospitalized.

"Okay then, I accept your kind offer. My body was getting rusty from the long vacation. I hope you can give me a nice fight." Wolfram then took the bamboo blade from them.

All of us cleared the center of the room and gave them some space to spar. The team members gave Wolfram some protector bet refuses, saying he doesn't need it. While the captain, also with his confidence, didn't wear any protector. But even before the fight starts, I know what the outcome will be.

And then it starts. Before the captain could even lift his sword, Wolfram was right behind him. The captain was standing perfectly like nothing happened, but then, a few moments later, he falls with a loud _thud_ to the floor. The whole club members jaw dropped. Wow, that was fast. I mean really, really fast. He even said he was getting rusty. I walk nearer to Wolf and congratulated him.

"Hey Wolf, you could at least gave him some time to show his skills. And where did you strike him? He fell unconscious. He doesn't need to be brought to the hospital now does he?" I was really concern, Wolf just transferred here and I don't want him to be suspended.

"Well, I did hit him five times, one in his shoulder and also in his leg and three in his body. No, he is fine. I just put him to sleep for a while."

We then walk to the unconscious captain and saw him waking up. He opened his eyes and asked what happened. The vice captain explained it in detailed and embarrassment is written all over his face. He faced us and then said,

"I am truly sorry. Please forgive my rude attitude from before. I was so full of myself. And if it is not too much to ask, please, join the kendo club! You are a prodigy! A god! Our savior! Please join us!"

"What?" Wolf and I both shout and in sync.

"I'm sorry but I already have a club in mind. Please excuse us." He then dragged me out of the room.

We hide in a different room trying to lose the kendo members who are after us. But alas, we found ourselves in another club and it was the archery club. Again, the captain greeted us and offer Wolfram to try it out since he doesn't have any club yet. We can't really refuse since we just barged in and disturbed their practice.

"Can you do it Wolfram?" I am a little worried.

"It's no problem at all. It's not like it's my first time or anything." He really does not look troubled.

They gave him a bow and three arrows. The captain said to shoot the target at the center as much as he could and he has three tries to do it. Once the captain leave Wolf to give him some space, Wolf readied himself to shoot, and no more than three seconds, I heard three arrows getting fired. And true enough; the three was in the target and not a centimeter off the center. Again, the jaw dropping accompanied by some gasps was heard. It's not his first time is not that reasonable enough to have that kind of skill. I didn't even know he could do that. I hurried to his side and asked,

"Hey Wolf, what was that? I never knew you were that good. You really surprised me." I was really intrigued.

"Oh, haven't I said that I practiced archery in the military academy? It's a basic skill so everyone needs to learn it. I mastered that before I entered swordsmanship. But I'm not confident because it has been a few decades since I did this. What's so amazing about that?"

"Hahah, for your eyes it might not be incredible but to me you are awesome." I said that with my goofy grin.

I saw him blushed and I just realized what I said. I didn't have time to add another sentence because like the kendo captain, this captain here has his eyes on Wolfram and is keen on making him join this club. This time, I was the one who dragged Wolf out and then we ran again. While we were running on the field, a soccer ball was heading towards us and Wolfram kicked it in the goal. We also drifted in the gym and the basketball club managed to make Wolf play. He went pass through all the defenders and shoot the ball at a long distance. Yet again, another club is after Wolfram. I don't know how long we were running but the mob just keep getting bigger and bigger.

At last, we lost them. We secretly sneak at the baseball clubroom and saw Rin sitting in there. She notices us and then greeted us.

"Welcome captain, it's about time you brought him here. I was beginning to get tired of waiting."

"Sorry about that, we had some issues while touring the other clubs." I said that while sweat dropping.

"Oh, I know. Our prince here is not just a pretty face but is also very athletic. All of the other clubs are really desperate to have him. It has been only a few hours but the whole campus already knew about that news." She's saying it like it's nothing big.

"Sign up in our club already so that you are our official member. Then nobody can take you away from us now." It's Suzaku again with his surprise entrance.

"Well, he is right you know. Better make him ours now than get stolen away by the other clubs." Now it's Kei sitting right next to Rin.

"You're getting too close Kei and there are other people in here. By the way, even if he signs up now, we still need to test him. We have a try out you know." She said as a matter of fact.

"Sorry about that Wolfram. To make it simpler, you just need to show your skill to enter. Not everyone can join but you don't need to be that good. Well, to tell you the truth, that is just formality. We really need new members now." I explained as simple as I can.

"It's okay Yuuri, I understand. So, what do I need to do?" he asked enthusiastically.

"Let's go to the diamond and see what you got." Rin said with a smiling face.

We all went to the diamond and go to our respective position. I'm the catcher while Suzaku step on the mound. Kei is the fielder, covering both the infield and the outfield. Rin and Saya watch at the bleachers. I saw Wolf walking to the home base wearing our practice uniform with a bat on his hand. Woah, he is like a model indorsing our uniform. I went to my own paradise again for a moment. I wake up from my trance when I heard Wolfram saying something.

"Yuuri, Yuuri, why are you spacing out? Are you alright?" I can sense he is worried and a little bit annoyed.

"Oh, my bad, I was just in deep though." And I'm telling the truth, in a sense.

"Okay captain and prince, are we all set?" Suzaku shout from afar.

"Yes! We're ready. Give it all you got." I shouted back at him.

"Well Wolf, it's time for you to show off once again. But I'm not making it easy on you." I warned him.

"That will be just fine to me. I actually like it. Give me your best shot." was his reply.

Now, I throw the ball at Suzaku and gave him some signs. I instructed him a curve ball at the lower left side. I adjusted my mitt at the right position and waited for the ball. Suzaku wind his body and threw the ball to the right place and Wolfram swung but missed.

"Strike one!" I shouted

Wolf didn't look that much irritated but instead focuses on the next throw. He looked much serious than before. He's really into it. I throw the ball back again to Suzaku and gave a different sign. I signed him to make a slider at the upper right corner. It's good to alter the position. Once again he is ready to throw. He pitch a perfect slider and for the second time, Wolfram missed.

"Strike two!" Again.

Wow, Wolfram can't connect. I know, this game is really new to him and he can't follow the changing directions of the ball. Okay, this is not going easy on him because even the other members can't hit Suzaku's fast ball. I gave Suzaku the ball and the sign for a straight fast ball. Fast ball is Suzaku's specialty so he really likes my order. We all readied our position for the next pitch. I saw Suzaku winding his best fast ball. It's so fast I can't almost see the ball and just when I thought I'm going to catch it, I felt nothing on my mitt but instead heard a loud _clang_. The next thing I knew, the ball hit the score board. It was a homerun!

"You did it Wolf! It's a homerun! That's great!" I said almost shouting.

"I did it? Yeah, I did it! Wow, that felt good! But…" he stopped midsentence.

"What is it? Aren't you happy?" What's wrong?

"Of course I'm happy. It's just that, this is not the position I want. I'm fascinated on how that ball can change direction. I want to learn that position." He answered innocently.

"Is that so? Don't worry, that position is still vacant. Suzaku is only a temporary pitcher. He is our best short stuff and that is what he likes. Aren't I right?" I asked him walking towards us.

"Yes, I love my position as short stuff. And I think you have the skill to become a great pitcher with the addition of that passion of yours, you'll be better than me in no time." He said while smiling.

"He could also be our third batter. He just needs to learn the basics and with that strength of his, he will be a prodigy." Kei added with the ball on his hand.

"So the pitcher's position is his. I'll revise our team's position after the recruitment. We are one step closer to the nationals with him." A wide grin printed on Rin's face.

"And we'll be cheering as best as we can for you!" was Saya's encouragement.

"Thank you all. I hope we can become good friends." Wolfram's really overjoyed.

"Okay, now that's settled, we can call it a day. The sun's setting already. It's time to go home. Let's all meet up again tomorrow." We changed back to our school uniform and went our separate ways.

It was really late and almost nobody is around. We were at the bottom of the stairs when we found Nagi passing. We invite her to walk along with us and she happily agreed. We are almost out of the building when I remember I left my textbook under my desk. I want to go and bring it home so I apologized to them and said they could go ahead without me. Nagi refused and suggested that they will wait for me there. Wolfram agreed with her and so I went back to the classroom as fast as I could. It only took me a few moments and no more than later, I was heading back down. I stopped running when I heard Wolfram's voice saying something that I wish is not true. I lean a little closer and this is what you call eavesdropping. I can vaguely hear it but Wolfram was saying,

"Nagi, I love you."  
>"I love you too Wolfram."<p>

"Ahuh"

What is this, I can't believe it. This can't be happening. What happened in the few minutes that I am gone? Wolfram, there must be some reason for all of this. I love you Wolfram. I haven't even said that to you. We were just confessing our feelings last night. I want to see if what I'm hearing is right. I lean my back to the wall and took a peek behind my shoulder like a sneaking stalker and what I saw break my heart to little pieces. Nagi was pushed by the wall by Wolfram while hugging her tightly with smile imprinted on their faces. I can't take one more second looking at them so I looked anywhere except from them. And then I just notice my vision becoming blurry. It's because of the tears silently falling down my eyes. I can't even stand still. My legs collapsed on their own. I just sit there silently sobbing, asking myself, why Wolfram, WHY!

* * *

><p>How did this happen? Why is Wolfram all lovey dovey with Nagi?<p>

And Yuuri got his heart broken to little pieces. He can't think straight. What will be his next action?

Find out next chapter.

Please read and review. TY. :D


	8. Mother Knows Best

Disclaimer: I do not own KKM.

This is dedicated to my reviewers. Your reviews really gave me inspirations. Well to tell you the truth, this is the first time I opened my account for a few months. Then when I read them, I want to full fill your requests so I made this chapter in one night. I hope you'll like it.

What happened after that shocking scene? What did Yuuri do next? Here is the answer.

* * *

><p><strong>~~~Shibuya Residence~~~<strong>

**~~~Yuuri~~~**

I am now on my bedroom, lying alone and confused in my bed. I still can't understand what actually happened earlier. I tried my best to convince myself that it was all a big fat lie. It was just a dream right? Yeah, I must be dreaming. Wolf can't possibly do that to me. But what did I just saw? Was it just an illusion? I'm also surprised at what happened after that.

**~~~Flashback~~~**

I was sitting at the floor and leaning on the wall, covering my mouth with my hands so that the noise from my sobs won't escape. This is not good; I need to regain my composure. I put all my strength to stand up and stop myself from being such a wimpy wimp. When I found myself almost back to normal, at least on the outside, I walked up one floor and pretended I was just going down from our room. I was running while shouting at them.

"Hey guys, did I make you wait?" A fake smile is all I can show them.

"Yes Yuuri. How hard was it for you to get one little notebook? Well, it's no surprise for a wimp like you." Was Wolfram's… normal response?

Ehhh? Wait, what? What's with this situation? It's as if nothing happened? Are my eyes playing a trick on me? No, I definitely heard and saw them doing that a moment ago. Are they plotting something here? I need to get to the bottom of this.

"Say, what were you two doing while waiting for me?" Come on, just spill it.

"Well, we got a little bored so we…"

"We talked the whole time. What else can we do? Now let's go home. I'm all sweaty and tired. What a day I tell you." Wolfram intervenes with Nagi's answer.

I didn't really get an answer. Wolfram went to the parking lot and retrieved our bike. We just walked since Nagi is with us. When we said goodbye and parted with Nagi halfway, we then used the bike for the rest of the short trip. Again, I pedaled while Wolfram sits behind me. There was no tension whatsoever, on Wolfram's part. He was hugging me tightly like his life was on the line. He is just the normal Wolfram that I know. Even though I like this situation, my mind was still crowded by the scenes that unfold before me a while ago. And before I know it, we were at the front of my house.

**~~~End of Flashback~~~**

My mind is really not working right now. I can't process all that happened in that few moments. I really need to have a serious talk with Wolfram later. I'm here popping my brains out while the said demon prince is in there taking a shower. But what will I do if I found out the truth? If what I saw really is the real thing, then every connection that Wolfram and I have now will be ruined. No! I don't want that. There must be a good explanation for that. Wolfram will not betray me.

I then heard Mom calling me down. I quickly get up and proceeded down stairs. There I saw my family all laughing and chatting together with Wolfram. It's like he is now part of the family. I crossed my arms, leaned sideways to the right and tilted my head until it touches the wall, then I made a wide genuine smile. I want to keep looking at this sight and be a part of it. How I wish everyday was like this. Wolfram saw me then called me to come join them with a smile imprinted on his face. Of course I could not refuse such a sincere offer. I entertained it and went my way to them then sat beside Wolfram. What is this feeling? I could not get angry with him. It seems so natural being with him right now. It really is very different from the feelings I got when we were together this afternoon. It's as if he was not real when the incident happened. That's right; the only time I felt that something is not right is in that brief moment, hhmmmhh.

Okay, now I have a few leads. It almost feels like I'm a detective solving a mystery. If I think everything clearly, piece by piece, I'm sure Wolfram will have an alibi and I will find the real culprit. Just you wait, I will not let go of Wolfram that easily. I was pulled out in my deep thought when Mom asked me.

"Ohhh Yuu-chan… How did your club do today? Did you get Wolf-chan as your member? I know you are looking forward to that." Way to start the conversation Mom.

"Uhm, yeah. But we went through hell before that happened. Did you know that Wolfram was recruited by almost all of the clubs? We ran, sneak and hide just to make it to the club room. Boy, it was really hard." I just need to keep this. I don't want them to worry.

"Wow Wolf-chan! You are the athletic prince. Now that is my son." She clasped her hands while smiling and eyes closed.

"WHAT!" all four of us said in unison.

"Oh dear, did I say something wrong? That's the truth now isn't it? And besides, soon to be son-in-law is far too long. Aren't I right Yuu-chan?" what the heck?

"I-I- I, uhm… ahahahah... Well you see Mom…" I just stattered.

"My, my, Yuu-chan. You don't agree with Mama?" now she's threatening me?

"Guys, a little help here?" I whispered to the three of them.

My Dad and my brother just looked away from me, so much for help. And Wolfram, he is looking at me with eagerly eyes. Really interested in what I have to say. What would be the best way out of this? When I turned back to Mom, she is now just a few inches from me. Ohhh, the look on her eyes, her eyes, it's those puppy like eyes that you just can't say no. And just when I was about to answer,

"Now, now, it's okay Yuu-chan. Mama won't force you to say it you know. I was just teasing you. I want you to say it to us wholeheartedly. I know you are confused right now. Try to look at things from a different perspective and the path will be clearer. That's my advice for you. I know you need it."

I was dumbfounded at what I just heard. Is Mom some kind of psychic? I looked at her and I can see the motherly love aura. I just smiled and replied,

"Mom really knows best." Then I sighed.

"Okay every one, now that that is settled, how about we all have some dinner?" then we are off to another topic just like that.

"Uhm, okay. Could somebody tell me what just happened?" Shouri really has no idea.

"Don't ask me, I don't even have a clue." was Dad's response.

They both looked at Wolfram and he just gave them an _I-don't-know_ nod. It doesn't seem like Wolfram was lying though. So he didn't really know? Enough of this suspicion, I'll take Mom's advice and look at this from my mind's eyes. For now, I'm hungry. I want to enjoy a peaceful meal with everyone. I need to get ready for a possible war… with myself.

**~~~Yuuri's Room~~~**

I cleared my mind and will now begin my heart to heart talk with Wolfram. He is sitting there by the desk, really seems to be in deep thought. I was just about to call him when he suddenly faced me with a serious look. He then begins to speak.

"Yuuri, uhm, there is something I need to tell you." I can see confusion in his eyes.

"Perfect, I was just going to ask you the same thing." was my response.

"The truth is, I… ahhh…" he then darted his gaze away from mine.

"Wolfram, look at me in the eyes. I know it is something important. If you tell me honestly, I'll try to understand." That's all I can say, for now.

"Okay Yuuri, here it goes. Actually, when you asked me earlier in the school, I lied." He looked down after saying that.

"Well, I figure out that much." There it goes another one of my fake smile.

He looked really shocked. Now worry and anxiousness present in his face. I patted his shoulders to stop him from being restless.

"Wolf, calm down, just explain it to me. I will listen. I'm all ears." I just want to hear it straight from your lips, even though I know it will hurt.

"When, when I said we only talked while you were gone, I didn't know if it was the truth. I can't really recall what happened in that few moments. My mind was empty. But when you asked that question, that answer suddenly popped up out of nowhere. Even I, myself am surprised. I think something is wrong with me. I've been having some black outs for some time today. And earlier was the longest of them for now. I didn't want to worry you so I kept it to myself. I'm sorry…" what a revelation.

Wait, if Wolfram was unconscious this afternoon, then who was that that I saw. But I can tell just by looking and hearing that it was really Wolfram. What is happening? I'm beginning to feel that this is a part of something much, much bigger. I saw Wolf still looking so solemn. That's why I touched his face gently then said,

"It's going to be alright Wolfram, I believe in you. Now that you got it out of your chest, let's rest shall we? We'll take care of that tomorrow." I let go of his face then grabbed his hand as we walk near the bed.

We lay down and went in our position of the bed. He said goodnight to me. It took me a while to respond but when I looked at him, the angel already fell asleep so I just whispered goodnight gently in his ears then kissed his forehead. I felt relieved by Wolfram's confession at the same time, worried. He didn't betray me. But instead of his answer answering my questions, they just increased. Now I've got more puzzles to fix. However, I will take care of that tomorrow. For now, I'm just happy that the person most important to me is in here right beside me.

* * *

><p>Uhm, is that good enough? I'll update much faster next time.<p>

Please read and review. It will be very much appreciated.


	9. I Don't Want to Give Up

****Disclaimer: I'm just your typical KKM fan. KKM belongs to Tomo Takabayashi.

You reviewers are just awesome. Inspirations flooded in me when I read them. Please, keep them up, I want to know your insights about this.

Anyway, will Yuuri uncover something about this whole mystery thing? Or will something totally unexpected will happen? Find out now.

* * *

><p><strong>~~~Yuuri~~~<strong>

Wolfram and I went to school on my bike again this day. No, we are not late this time. We will be having a morning meeting for baseball recruitment. All six of us; me, Wolfram, Suzaku, Kei, Saya and Rin contemplated the perfect plan to recruit new members, or so they say. I just don't know. They said we will use Wolfram's charming looks to seduce potential members. I know that will work… ONLY for the girls. You can't seduce guys with a guy. Come on! Only I would fell for that trap. Wa-wait, did I just say that? I turn my head sideways to discard that thought. We were still planning on what to do when a familiar face entered the room. I was surprise and so are the others. It was Nagi. There is really no reason for her to be here, unless we broke any school rules or haven't submitted our forms yet but that is not it. She answered all of our self uttered questions by saying,

"Guys, I'm here to join your club. Any position left for me?" was her statement full of confidence.

We were all shocked as to what we've heard. Is this for real? At first, I think I was kind of happy that she will be joining but then a sudden burst of pain flooded my chest. That's right, my body and mind suddenly remembered that excruciating feeling I experienced yesterday afternoon. I suddenly felt awkward looking at Nagi now. Every time I look at her, the more it hurts. This is not good; I should separate personal and professional matters right now as the captain of the team. They were all chatting with her. Interviewing her as to why the sudden proposal without even any notice. They were all so happy. I can't disappoint them now, can I? I scanned the room because I can't find Wolfram. When I looked near the exit, I saw him leaning at the wall beside the door, looking at the group. No, she is looking at Nagi. This just boost the pain I'm enduring at the moment. I stared intently at Wolf then I noticed something strange. The sparkles in his eyes are fading. Second by second, his eyes are becoming dull. I walked to him and tried to reach him but before I managed to do that, he strode off to where Nagi is. Leaving me hanging in there. I watched him as he join the gang with their discussion. Loneliness took over my body. I just gaze at them with a blank look on my face.

**~~~Classroom~~~**

We are now in the classroom, resting. We recruited a lot of members, both male and female. It was all thanks to _The Prince and Princess _who made all that possible. But enough of that, thinking that will only make me gloomier than I already am. For now I'll just solve the biggest mystery; what really happened yesterday? Wolfram said he can't recall all of the details of what he really did. That doesn't make sense. I saw him talking and _doing _those events yesterday. Arrggg! My head will blow. I can't find any connection at all. I was kicked out of my deep thoughts when someone tapped my shoulder.

"Hey Yuuri, what's wrong? The look on your face is very disturbing." and it was the devil himself.

"Ohhh, hey Wolf, it's nothing, just thinking." well, it's half true.

"Is it because of what I told you yesterday? I'm sorry Yuuri, all I do is cause you trouble." he said that with a sad look on his face.

"No! No, no, Wolf, you know, I'm really glad you told me about that. It lifted something heavy off my chest. Now, if I could just hear more about that. You really don't remember anything more?" there are still so many puzzle pieces missing.

"I don't know. I'll try to remember." he then closed his eyes and think.

I watched him intently. I stared at his angelic face and noticed more of its little details. He really has long eyelashes. His cheek is more of the female side, well, that really is a given for a long time. His hair is curlier on the ends. It's is getting pretty long. His rosy lips are just perfect. And when I looked again at his eyes, I saw his eyebrows twitched. Then his lips started to pout and his face is showing real signs of pain. I held his hands and called out to him,

"Wolf! Are you alright?" with anxiety present in my voice.

He opened his eyes for a moment. We had eye contact for a second then he fell unconscious. But before that happened, I think I heard him utter, "_sorry". _All of my classmates present in the classroom saw him faint and they were all concern for Wolfram. I said I will be the one to take him to the infirmary with no one following us, not even Suzaku or Kei. I lift him up in a bridal position and headed to the nurse's office. What did I do to you Wolf, I should have thought about this hard enough before asking, and not in this place. You are wrong Wolfram, you are not the one always giving me trouble. It's actually the other way around.

**~~~Infirmary~~~**

"It's alright. It's just a minor strain in his brain. It's like overusing it in a period of time. Is he in some kind of stress? He should not overwork it, or else, it may be dangerous next time. Just let him rest for the day and he'll be able to come home with you this afternoon." is what the nurse said to me.

"Thank you very much for your help." was my grateful reply.

She then left us alone saying she has some meeting to attend to. I just gave her a nod and a smile. I turn my gaze back to sleeping Wolfram, caress his forehead, and hold his hand. His breathing is quite normal now and he is not sweating anymore. I was looking after him when suddenly, the door opened. That almost gave me a mini heart attack. I turned around to see who it is and saw a person not really what I'm hoping to see right now. You should have probably guessed who it is now. Yes, it was Nagi. She walked near and looked at me, glanced at Wolf, then looked at me again. I can't tell what she is up to. I was about to ask her what she is doing here but she spoke first.

"You shouldn't do that." uhm, do what?

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what you are talking about." did she saw me caressing Wolf? What's so bad about that?

"It will be bad for him if you force it. Just go with the flow and you will understand soon enough. That is all I have to say." She then proceeded to leave the room.

"Hey, what do you mean by that?" but she didn't stop and the next think I knew, the door was closed and we were left all alone again.

Uhm, what did just happen? She just burst in out of the blue and told me that, I don't know what it is, but that is just rude. Anyway, that really shocked me. Don't force it, force what? Looking back at it, I think I really did something. Then it hit me, that's right, I was just asking Wolfram a while ago. After that, he fell unconscious. How did Nagi know about that? We were talking privately. I'm sure no one heard us. She really seems fishy now. And now I really know that she is has something to do with all of this. I looked back at Wolf after realizing all of this. Just hang in there Wolf, I'll solve all of this without hurting you anymore. I will endure the pain myself.

I somehow felt very tired after that. I sat near the bed and lay my head in my arm while the other one hold onto Wolf's hand tightly. Then I snooze off to my dream land.

**~~~A Few Hours Later~~~**

I felt someone caressing my hair. It's pretty warm and it felt good. I don't want this moment to end. But wait, who would do that to me? I forced my eyelids to open and saw a seraph before me. He was the sleeping beauty I was caring a while ago. He seems pretty fine now. He is looking at me with an angelic smile imprinted on his face. I smiled back unconditionally. I got up and greeted him happily.

"It's really good to see you are better now. By the way, what time is it?" how long was I asleep?

"It's already past five Yuuri. You were so cute in your sleep that I could not get the courage to wake you up." he answered me, I blushed at that answer though.

"Uhm, cute? You define cute way better than me." I said as a comeback.

He also blushed at that statement of mine. When our eyes meet, we look the other way. This only stopped when I became aware of the sun finally setting. I also remembered that our things are still in the classroom. I was about to go out when I saw them lying in another bed. Wolfram noticed me and answered the question on my mind.

"Our bags were delivered here by Suzaku and the others. They were worried about me too, and when we did not go back at the room, they thought it was something serious. So they visited us and found you sleeping instead of me. Honestly, they made fun of you. But they sure are good friends." wow, he praised them?

"Well, yeah, I know them since we were kids. They are like my siblings. Are you fine to go home now? I'll carry your back. You should rest more at home." was my offer.

"I'm really fine now. Carrying a bag is not that hard. Give me that back." he issued his hand for his bag.

"No, I'm carrying this and that's final. Or do you want me to carry you too?" was my threat to him.

"Fine, I don't want to embarrass myself any further. By the way, why did I collapsed?" oh shoot, here comes that topic.

"The nurse said it's due to fatigue. I guess your body hasn't adapted to this world yet." Will he buy that?

"Hmmhhh, if you say so. I believe you Yuuri." That just brought pain in my chest.

I'm lying for the better Wolf. I'm sure this will not be the only lie I will tell you. I will confess you all of this after I have figure out the reason as to why this is happening. We retrieved my bike and headed out when we saw Nagi at the school gate, waiting for us. I directed a not so friendly glare at her but she just ignored it and proceeded to talking with us.

"So you are better now Wolfram-kun. It's good to know. Can I go home with you guys?" what the hell?

"I'm sorry but we have to decline this time. We really need to get going. Come on Wolf…" as I said to Wolfram.

"No Yuuri, she will be coming with us." I was dumbfounded at that statement.

When I looked at Wolfram, he is smiling while staring at Nagi. I couldn't see his eyes but I just know he is staring at her. He walked to her side then held her hand. I was really shocked. He only looked back at me for a second but I saw it in his eyes. It was emotionless, and a dull eyes that I never seen before. Then they both walk away leaving me behind. No, I am not giving up this time. I chased after them but it is Nagi who stopped me this time.

"Yuuri-kun, didn't you understand what I told you earlier? Do not interfere with us. You don't know what's going on." She said that with a serious face.

"Ohhh, I don't need to even know what's really going on. All I know is you are doing something to Wolf and I don't like it. Now give him back to me!" I shouted my emotions.

"You are not helping us in what you are doing Yuuri. You are only making things worse." She did not use any honorifics this time.

"Then explain it to me! So I could understand. So I can stop myself from hurting. So I can know what's really happening to Wolfram, please…" I burst it all out while crying.

"I'm sorry Yuuri but it is still too early to tell you. You'll know when the right time comes. Have trust in Wolfram. That is all I have to say. Goodbye." then they walk as if nothing happened.

Wolfram was silent all that time. He did not even bother to look at me before they leave. I am lost, mixed emotions going through my whole body. Sadness, anger, loneliness, hurt, betrayal, and all of the negative emotions there is. Oh Shinou, help me. I don't know what to do any more. I just kneel there by myself, releasing all my pain through crying. Hoping Wolf will come back to me.

* * *

><p>And so that is chapter nine. Haw was it? Another heartbreaking development ei?<p>

Please read and review. Thank you~


	10. We Share the Same Pain

Disclaimer: I'm just a KKM fan, I never owned KKM.

Forgive me for the super late update. I've been swept by the Love Live fever! XD But worry not, I do not leave stories hanging. I will finish this. We are more than half the story now.

Anyway, please enjoy this heart breaking development. Get ready some tissues, you might need it… :3

* * *

><p><strong>~~~Yuuri~~~<strong>

As I sat there pouring my heart out, it just reaffirm myself how important Wolfram is to me. It cannot go on like this. I stood with all my might and followed the two. _"This has to end"_ I said to myself. I run to catch up to them. I saw them went to the fountain where we first met Rodriguez. Wolfram is still holding Nagi's hand. They stopped near the fountain then Wolfram embraced Nagi. My world is beginning to fall apart again at that scene, but what's worse is when Wolf began to lean into Nagi. That is the last straw! I cannot tolerate him to do that.

"Stop right there!" I shouted with all my lungs.

Both looked in my direction, clearly not amused with my actions. Wolfram's face while looking at me are devoid of any emotions. What has happened to you Wolfram? Our locked sights were interrupted when Nagi spoke to me.

"Why must you do this? Haven't I told you enough warning to know what's best for us? Especially for Wolfram." She said sternly to me.

"NO! Not at all! Let me throw that question back at you. Why must you do this to Wolfram? You haven't explain anything clearly for me to understand! If you could just explain, I-I'll try to understand. Even if it hurts this much. I'll endure it if it's for Wolfram's sake. So please, please..." I said weakly, my strength is leaving my body.

"I know you're hurting very much. But I can assure you, this is really for the better. Just give us a few more days and the preparations will be completed. Then after that, we will tell you everything. Please bear with it at the moment. It's not like I want to hurt you both. To be honest, if I can avoid it, I will, but it has to be done." She spoke with sincerity in her voice.

While I'm still battling with myself whether to accept her statement or not, she proceeded to face Wolfram, cupped his face with her hands, glanced at me for an instant and muttered "sorry" in such a low voice that I almost did not hear, then kissed Wolfram in the lips. My eyes widen with that sight. Again, all sorts of emotion run through me. But the most dominating emotion of all is anger. I don't think I could contain this anger I'm feeling. I know she is a girl but what she did is something that even I will find it hard to forgive.

She finally let go of Wolfram's lips after a few seconds. I'm still crying while trying to sustain my anger. This is not good, I can feel my blood boiling. My other self is trying to come out. I don't know what will happen if I allowed him. I'm almost at the point of losing to myself but then I saw tears started falling down from her cheeks. She's crying, but with no sounds at all. The tears are just silently flowing out of her eyes. Why? Why are you doing this if it hurts you this much too? For whose sake are you doing it? Do you really think this pain you're feeling now is worth It? I don't know if I should be angry anymore. I know you kissing Wolfram is unforgivable but that is another story. Looking at your face now, my other self is even ceasing to come out. Because what we are both seeing in your face, the emotions you are showing, are too familiar for us now. I really, really know those emotions very well, because that is exactly the emotions I am wearing right now. Hurting so painfully that it's almost breaking your soul. Doing something that is against your will, and getting angry at yourself for not being able to do anything. Why do we have the same emotions?

Time seemed to stop in that moment but then when I saw Wolfram fell down and unconscious, I hurriedly went to his side. I grabbed his upper body and looked at his face. He seemed to be in pain and his body is burning. I looked at Nagi to ask what is happening but she just said,

"Please take good care of him, for the battle had already began. But I know you two will make it. For your love is genuine and true. And no matter what obstacle you face, you will make it through. Because even someone like me, can see your unyielding love for him. Now go! This is your time to act! Do what you think is right. Even if you do not know all the details, as long as you have your passion to save him, and your burning love as your weapon, nothing can stop you. I wish you good luck, Demon King..."

And before I knew what's happening, she disappeared right in front of me. I'm dumbfounded of everything that just happened. I'm so confused right now but I need to start with my priority and that is Wolfram! I need to make this pain he's feeling to go away. But how will I do that? What do I need to do? Who has the answer? I just ran while carrying Wolfram and my feet just brought me to a certain person's house. HE should know what to do. I hurriedly open the door and I found him sitting in the sofa, seemingly waiting for someone to come. I know he has something to do with this but if he can help Wolfram, then I will still seek for it. If it's for Wolfram, I will do anything. Anything.

* * *

><p>Well? How do you like it? I should change the genre to Suspense and Mystery, huh?<p>

Oh right guys, do you want me to make an illustration for the story cover? I can make one with Wolfram on Yuuri's school uniform. Wanna see that?hahah.

Please read and review. I will update much, much, faster next time. Arigatou!


End file.
